Memories Lost in the Jungle
by Cre8ivelybankrupt87
Summary: An anthology of scenes that happened in between existing scenes in TJM. Craig Bartlett has stated that he hopes to do a season 6 episode in which characters flashback to scenes that didn't make it into the movie. I imagined several of my own.
1. Chapter 1: Faces of the Past

_**People hoped for a Cecile reference, but I can understand why they wouldn't make a very specific callback to season 1 that wasn't related to this plot. It would have required a little too much supplemental viewing and just confused a general audience without some awkward exposition. In a lot of pre-TJM fan art, fans also seemed to universally agree that Helga's bow would be used as a bandage for Arnold at some point, and they'd end up going over a waterfall and Helga's wet hair would tip Arnold off to who Cecile had been. Both scenarios I like and wish had made it into the actual movie. Or at the very least I wish she had used her bow like Indiana Jones' whip…**_

* * *

The trio of young companions dodged yet another death trap set by the ancient Greeneyes people, intended to ward off any outsiders. Of the three of them, Helga's mood had soured to the point where Arnold and Gerald were beginning to feel more afraid of her than the jungle, Lasombra or any of the other pressing threats to their lives. She had been the one leading the charge up until this point, but she appeared to be succumbing to the stress of being lost in the jungle, which the others found understandable of course, if not convenient. For the third time all three preteens ended up in a dog pile as the result of dodging yet another booby trap. Helga picked up the journal and smacked it into Arnold's face again, this time earning his ire.

"Helga, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop hitting me with the book…" Arnold groaned, "It's kind of a family heirloom. And that hurts…"

Helga sneered, "Yeah? Well if you'd stop leading us into booby trap after booby trap I'd appreciate that too!"

"Guys, this really isn't the time for you to be fighting." Gerald intervened, pushing the two of them apart, "We're kind of in a situation that's gonna require cooperation."

Helga had grown frustrated to a boiling point however, and wasn't about to listen to any calm voice of reason.

"Well I hope this has all been worth it short man." she growled, "Worth risking all of our lives and yours just to find your deadbeat parents…"

Arnold frowned, "Look, I'm sorry, I never meant to put any of you in danger, but if I find them then… then it'll at least be worth me putting my own life at risk."

"Are you serious?" Helga shouted in his face, "How can you weigh your own life against two people that… that you don't even really know?"

Both Arnold and Gerald went wide-eyed with shock. Helga was nothing if not blunt, but now her usual verbal abuse was getting uncomfortably personal.

After an awkward pause, Arnold at last said, "They're my parents…"

Helga scoffed at the notion.

"Yeah, yeah, well newsflash football head, they may have brought you into this world but they abandoned you!" she shouted, "They ran off to this stinking jungle and for all you know maybe they never wanted to come back!"

Arnold's eyes bored into hers as he said, "Helga, you don't know what you're talking about." Arnold said in such a deathly serious tone that it gave her shivers for a moment.

Quickly regaining her bravado, Helga kept shouting, "You sure about that? Because I've got way more life experience than you when it comes to parents and let me tell you, parents are the worst."

"Helga, stop!" Gerald protested.

"Maybe yours are, but mine were different!" Arnold snapped back, "They were good people, and I know why they left. They'd never abandon me on purpose!"

"Really? Cuz it looks like these alleged Greeneye people were more important to them." Helga retorted.

Another painfully awkward pause ensued before Arnold broke the silence.

"I know my parents loved me…" he said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry yours don't, but mine-"

Arnold's anger vanished as he instantly realized he'd gone too far. The look of anger on his face quickly turned to one of remorse. Likewise, Helga suddenly looked deeply hurt.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right…" she said as tears gathered in her eyes. Without another word she spun around and ran off.

"Wait! Helga! Come back!" Arnold shouted after her

Gerald stood in a silent daze, unable to believe what he had just heard. Helga saying snippy insensitive things was commonplace, but to hear Arnold retaliate as he did shocked him.

"Ouch. That was pretty cold Arnold…" he shook his head, "I mean, she may have had it coming but still… that wasn't very Arnold of you."

"I know… Gerald, can you wait here?" Arnold asked, "I think I need to talk to her alone."

"Fine by me. Whatever's going on between you two you'd better sort it out on your own. And quick." Gerald sighed.

"Just wait right here." Arnold said, as he handed Gerald his journal, "We'll be back. Here, hold onto this for me."

"Don't take too long, buddy." Gerald insisted.

Urgently, Arnold ran off in the direction Helga fled in. After a short run alongside the river, he came across her fairly quickly, sitting just off the trail on a rock. Fortunately she hadn't gone far, probably knowing better than to accidentally set off any more booby traps. She sat with her head buried in her hands and sounded as if she was sniffling.

"Helga?" Arnold called to her, but got no response, "Helga, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Whatever you meant, football head… it's true." Helga murmured.

"Aw, come on Helga… your parents love you." Arnold insisted.

Helga glanced up at him and smirked.

"You're terrible at lying, you know that?" she said.

"I know they've got their own weird way of… well, you know, even if they're kind of… I'm sure they still uh…"

"Look, shove it, Arnoldo. Let's just call it even. I said some things, you said some things… I didn't really mean it, I've just got a lot on my mind and I'm just… I'm kind of…. worried. You know, about the others."

"All the more reason we need to find the Greeneyes. They'll be able to help us, hopefully. My parents helped them before, so hopefully…"

"We're really kind of playing this by ear, huh?" Helga sighed.

"We don't have many other options. Come on." Arnold offered her his hand, which she declined but stood up on her own.

"Okay. We're calm. We're calm…" Helga sighed as she got a hold of herself, "Let's just try to avoid blindly stepping into any more booby traps like…"

As if jinxed by her very words, Arnold accidentally stepped onto another hidden mechanism. Before they knew it the ground beneath them started to rumble. Glancing around frantically, Helga spotted an enormous boulder barreling towards Arnold. Reacting quickly, she leapt towards Arnold.

"Like that! Arnold! Look out!" She screamed.

Her attempt to push him out of the way worked, but she knocked him off his feet with greater force than she'd intended. Her ensuing tackled sent Arnold falling backwards, and straight into the river.

"Hey!" he cried out as he fell into the water. He desperately tried to swim ashore but the current was too strong. Slightly disoriented, Helga slowly rose to her feet and beheld the horrifying sight of Arnold being swept away.

"No!" she screamed.

"Helga!" Arnold cried out as he fought agains the river to no avail.

Helga desperately looked around for a vine she could throw to him like a rope, but couldn't find one. She ran alongside the river trying to catch up to Arnold. Worse still, his cries for help were slowly being drowned out by an increasingly loud roaring noise. Helga gasped in horror when she spotted the rapids ahead, or rather a small but nasty looking waterfall.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Helga cried out as she helplessly watched as Arnold barreled towards the falls, "No!"

"Helgaaaaaaa!" Arnold's voice rang in her ear as he went over the edge.

Still panicking, Helga looked over the edge. Expecting to see Arnold's mangled corpse, she instead beheld a semi miraculous sight. Beneath the falls rested a small still pool that Arnold had fallen into. A small miracle to be sure, but now the boy lay floating apparently unconscious. Hopefully unconscious, as opposed to the alternative.

"Criminey! Now you've done it! You've finally done it, Helga you maniac." She cursed herself as she climbed down towards him, "You finally broke the stupid football head!"

Helga jumped from the ledge into the water. Swimming over to Arnold, she grabbed him by the arm and with all her might she dragged him to the shore. Soaked in water, her hair had come undone and now draped over part of her face. Brushing her hair aside, she looked at Arnold who appeared to be alive at the very least. Desperately she shook him, trying to get a response.

"Arnold? Arnold please… Arnold, it's me." she pleaded, nearly in tears, "It's Helga… I-I was trying to protect you from the thingy, so I just pushed you out of the way, and I guess I didn't notice that cliff or the waterfall there. But hey, at least it was a small one, right? So don't say I never did anything for ya, right? Eh heh, heh, heh…"

She paused, still failing to get a response, "Oh criminey, please say something…"

Arnold remained motionless. Feeling for a pulse, Helga suddenly noticed a cut on his forearm trickling a stream of blood.

"Gah!" she recoiled at the sight of Arnold bleeding but quickly got a hold of herself, "Okay, calm down Helga old girl… all that extensive medical training comes to this… oh why couldn't I have paid attention in health class instead of hocking spitballs at this clod… while fantasizing about playing nurse with him… no, not now… focus. Did Simmons even cover first aid? No, it was all Monkeynucleosis and other useful nuggets of knowledge…"

As if summoned by her words, a monkey appeared on a branch just above the two kids. Helga looked up at it as it stared at her with interest. Her brow furrowed as she pulled the bow from her hair.

"Back... off…" she growled.

Using the ribbon like a whip she warded off the monkey, which quickly scurried away, screeching as it went. Looking at the ribbon in her hand she got an idea. Delicately, she wrapped it around Arnold's arm as a crude bandage.

"Guess that'll have to do. Arnold?" Helga asked, "Please wake up. I… I don't know what my life would be without you, and I really don't want to find out. Oh, this is all my fault… Maybe I should try… true loves first kiss? No, that only works in cartoon movies…"

As Helga prattled on to herself, unbeknownst to her Arnold slowly started to stir.

"Arnold, I'm sorry. I brought us here without understanding how much you really needed this; how much you needed your parents, and that's something I don't think I'll ever understand. I wanted to help you but… but I just did it so… so you'd be eternally grateful. But that's changed. I promise you, now I'm doing it because… because I really care for you. More than care, l- oh Arnold, you know why. I don't know why we still keep up the facade. You told me once that you thought that I just acted mean, but underneath it all I was a nice sensitive person, and one day I wouldn't be afraid to show it… well, that day is today, and I'm going to be kind to you from now on, you wonderful idiot."

Helga cradled Arnold who had regained consciousness, but was pretending he hadn't, and was now listening to her heartfelt and melodramatic monologue.

"Oh Arnold, my beloved orzo-shaped fallen angel, my poor delicate broken mirror unto my heart. Too delicate for these caring but overbearing hands to hold in love's firm grasp. Too good for this world, yet you share your heart willingly with all therein. My muse, my guiding light, my one true love, what have I done unto thee? How ironic that thine own kindness should spell thy downfall. Alack be the day you sheltered me with such undeserved kindness and unwittingly cursed yourself with my destructive affection. My love; a violent insatiable fire that warms my heart, but burns to the touch, bringing naught but destruction and misery to all unfortunates in its wake. Truly thy heavenly form was never meant to feel the infernal flames of Hel…"

Her words momentarily caught in her throat as she choked on some water.

"… gah… ga G. Pataki. Though I am unworthy, I bid thee return to we mere mortals who deserve you not, but desperately need you still, for without your guiding light this world should be forever darkened. Return to us, if not for mine own sake, then for thy stalwart best friend's sake, return! For thy devoted grandparents who treasure thee dearly as their own child, awake! For thy parents, if perchance they still dwell amongst the living, that they might behold thee and all thy wonders, arise! For all who may have yet to bathe in the healing light of thy pure heart's glowing radiance, live! I implore you!"

She paused and looked woefully at his still apparently unconscious body. Suddenly her brow furrowed and she started shaking him violently and slapping his face.

"HEY, ARNOLD! WAKE UP, FOOTBALL HEAD!"

Arnold abruptly dropped his act and cried out, "Gah! I'm up! I'm up!"

"Arnold! You're alive!" Helga gasped, "Uh… about time, Football Head! Thought you were gonna just leave me stranded here. Real considerate."

Arnold stared at her with searching eyes, "You… I remember you now…"

"Remember me? Don't tell me I gave you amnesia, Arnoldo." she scoffed, "I mean, what goes around comes around, but still."

"Hilda…" Arnold murmured.

"Yes, yes it's me, Hil-" Helga sputtered, "What? No, it's Helga, paste for brains. Hel-GAAAAAH. Sheesh, I already have enough people in my life who can't get my name right…"

"Helga… Helga Pataki?" Arnold corrected himself.

"Well, doi! How many other Helgas do you even know?" Helga demanded, "And how many of them are you lost in this stupid jungle with?"

"Sorry, it's just for a moment I thought… you were…. someone…" Arnold slowly trailed off.

"You thought I was someone." Helga said dryly, "Behold, the ontological powers of Arnold. You sure I didn't give you brain damage?"

"I thought you were someone I met in a dream once…" Arnold continued.

"Okay, Arnold, you're starting to weird me out." Helga shook her head, "And what are you looking at me like that for? Something on my face…?"

Arnold squinted as he stared at Helga, as if searching her face for something. Her wet hair covering her face suddenly sparked something in his memory.

"No… it couldn't be…" he said, shaking his head.

"You're uh… really looking into my soul, there, Bucko…" Helga giggled uncomfortably.

Arnold said nothing in return but his eyes started to widen as his mouth fell open. Helga backed away feeling disturbed by his behavior.

"Okay, and now you're really starting to creep me out, you little creep." she said, "Sheesh, you look like you've seen a ghost or something.

In a barely audible whisper Arnold uttered one word, "Cecile?"

Helga hadn't quite heard what he said, but suspected exactly what he'd said.

"B-beg pardon…?" she stuttered in slight terror.

"Arnold! Hey, Arnold!" another voice suddenly rang out from above.

"Gerald!" Arnold shouted.

"Oh thank whatever god the Green-Eyes believe in…" Helga muttered to herself, "Hey! Geraldo! We're down here!"

Gerald appeared on the ledge above them. Looking down at them he shouted, "What in the heck are you two doing so far off the path?"

"Oh you know, Arnold here thought he saw a shiny new quarter at the bottom of this pool so we decided to just take a little detour." Helga said sarcastically, "WE DODGED A DEATH TRAP AND GOT A LITTLE SIDETRACKED, OKAY?"

Gerald tossed a vine down to them, and the two of them climbed up to his level. Gerald and Arnold hugged as Helga ran her hands through her hair which somehow popped back into her usual static pigtailed style, as if by magic.

"Thanks for leaving me back there, guys." Gerald smirked.

"Hey, it was an accident." Helga retorted, "We've had problems of our own, Geraldo."

"Thanks, pal." Arnold smiled.

"You cut yourself, Arnold?" Gerald asked, motioning to the pink ribbon around his friend's arm, "Or is that some kinda friendship bracelet?"

"Huh? Oh…" Arnold finally noticed Helga's makeshift bandage on his arm.

"Well, we didn't exactly have time to grab a first aid kit back at the camp." she shrugged, "Had to use something."

"Yeah… we're fine." Arnold said, "Everything is just fine." He smiled lovingly at the bow wrapped around his arm, and then similarly at Helga.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm just peachy myself, thanks for asking." Helga cracked her knuckles, "Now let's get moving. Geraldo.

"Still got the map?" Arnold asked.

Gerald pulled out the journal, and smiled, "Gotcha covered."

"Gimme." Helga grabbed the journal and looked over the map carefully. "Alright, our last checkpoint was… here… and then all that stuff happened here, so now we're roughly… somewhere in the jungle."

"Oh boy…" Gerald and Arnold said together in unison.

"What? You want longitude and latitude?" Helga asked, "We're lost, alright? Arnold, just use your mystical deus ex plot device necklace would you?"

"My what?" Arnold scratched his head. "Why are you calling it that?"

"I'm a writer," Helga shrugged, "You start to recognize these kind of tropes. Just do it."

Arnold held the amulet over the map and checked it over for a few moments, "I think the path is… this way." he said.

"You sure?" Helga asked.

"Got any better ideas?" Gerald asked.

"If I had any better ideas, I'd still be at Dinoland right now." Helga huffed, "Not beating around the bush with you two saps."

The trio walked in silence for a little while. Arnold's eyes kept darting back to Helga, for whom he found himself having strangely clear strong feelings towards for the first time. Gerald looked at Arnold who met his gaze, then he looked at Helga and back to Arnold and smiled. He started intentionally walking faster than the two of them as if trying to give them a little space. As Gerald moved out ahead of the other two, Arnold at last broke the silence.

"Um, Helga?" He asked

"Football head?" she responded.

"I uh, I know you pushed me in the first place but still… thank you for saving me." he said, "Twice."

"Well, fat lotta good you'd be to us dead." Helga said dismissively.

"Heh, yeah I guess I'm worth something to you." he laughed.

"Yeah…" Helga sighed, "Very little, but yeah."

"Listen, I really am sorry for what I said to you before." he said.

"Meh, I've said worse. No need to apologize, Arnold." Helga said, "Really. We're all under a little stress out here in the bush.

They continued walking alongside one another, awkwardly exchanging glances. After a few more minutes of silence, Arnold inspected his bandage.

"I uh, think the bleeding stopped." Arnold said, peeling off the pink ribbon, "You want your bow back?"

Helga found herself reacting with excitement, internally monologging to herself.

_Oh yes… twill be the crowning jewel of my Arnold shrine. Our very essences entwined… my bow… now anointed with your most precious blo- WHAT am I thinking?_

She looked at Arnold and shouted, "Ew! Are you kidding me? Why would I want that in my hair again?"

"Oh… yeah, I guess you're right, sorry." Smiling to himself, he stuffed the ribbon in his pocket.

Helga patted the top of her head and said, "Thanks for the reminder though, fortunately I keep spares." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out another pink ribbon and tied it back in place. Arnold gave her a strange look "What? I've got an image, and I stand by it," she said, smoothening her brow.

" I wouldn't want to change that." Arnold said, "It's perfect."

Arnold gave Helga one of his weird ear-to-ear smiles. Helga turned slightly pink in response.

"Um… look Arnold, we've got to stay focused on the job at hand." she insisted, "Finding the Green-Eyes is what matters now. Our friends are depending on us. And… your parents might be too."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." Arnold affirmed, "Thanks Helga. Glad to know that you care."

"C'mon you two, pick up the pace. I think I see something!" Gerald shouted from up ahead, "There's some kind of structure up there!"

Arnold retook the lead and the trio walked through a small patch of woods with a well worn path down the middle until they came to what appeared to be an ancient shrine. Suddenly the amulet stoped glowing.

"Hmm, the amulet stopped glowing." Arnold noted, "There's no more information on the map."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Helga groaned.

"Well, if you don't mind, I could use a break. My dogs are barking." Gerald moaned, as he sat down on the edge of the shrine.

"We have to find the Green-Eyes on our own from here." Arnold admitted solemnly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Helga snapped again, "This is the middle of nowhere, Football Head!"

As Gerald took off his shoe while sitting on the stone well, he suddenly sank through what had looked like a solid surface covered in leaves.

"Whoa!"

Helga and Arnold turned to see their companion had vanished below. Arnold peered into the now gaping hole and called after him.

"Gerald! Are you okay?"

"Gerald? Whoa!" Helga echoed, as she clumsily ran into Arnold, accidentally knocking them both into the well and into a pit of leafs. Helga reached into the pile and pulled out Gerald's shoe.

"Mm-mm-mm. Arnold, this statue sure looks a lot like you." came the voice of Gerald, standing over by a stone idol, with a very distinctly oblong shaped head.

"Hmm. I gotta say, it's not half-bad." Helga remarked as she handed Gerald back his shoe, but then scoffed, "I've seen better."


	2. Chapter 2: Lasombra's Wrath

_**I found Lasombra to be a wildly entertaining and genuinely threatening villain, but also felt his antagonism lacked a certain personal touch. His entire motives boiled down to seeking treasure, and he really just viewed Arnold and his family as obstacles to overcome, and thus lacked a certain dramatic weight. He worked incredibly well from a thematic perspective however, as he basically represents everything Arnold isn't, but more interestingly he's actually kind of an amplified incarnation of Helga's darker side (an idea I'll be exploring in further depth eventually). He wasn't even remotely responsible for their disappearance either which surprised me. I still haven't found a way to make this scene work convincingly but here it is for what it's worth.**_

* * *

Arnold had managed to prevent Lasombra from cutting down the bridge, but the combined weight of Gerald and Helga rocking back and forth had done the job for him as it came crashing down beneath them. Still holding onto the ropes, Helga and Gerald dangled for dear life as they slammed into the face of the cliff. Mustering all her strength, Helga managed to slowly start climbing up. Looking back down she reached for Gerald.

"Gerald! Take my hand!" she shouted.

"I can't reach… just go! I can hold on." Gerald insisted, "You've got to help Arnold!"

"Sure, you just dangle over a crevasse of death where it's safe while I go take on the crazy killer myself…" Helga muttered.

"If any of us could, Helga… it'd be you." Gerald said encouragingly.

Atop the gorge, Lasombra stood over Arnold, pointing his blade threateningly at him.

"Thank you, little partner. You've been so helpful. Now, enough fooling around. Let's finish what we started." he hissed menacingly.

"If I do what you want, please… if you have any human decency…" Arnold pleaded.

"You really are new at this aren't you?" Lasombra laughed.

"If all you want is treasure, fine!" Arnold cried, "Just please let us use the Corazon this once to save the Green-Eyes first!"

"Save them?" Lasombra scoffed, "And risk losing the ultimate prize? For what? The satisfaction of knowing I've helped someone?"

"Well… yeah." Arnold shrugged, "Somewhere deep down, even you have to care about something more than the gold…"

Lasombra looked at Arnold strangely, and then a look of what could only be described as sentiment crossed his weathered and scarred old face.

"You… you really do care about these people. People you've never even met." Lasombra sighed and lowered his weapon, "So… selfless. I may be an old treasure hunter but… I remember a time I was not so different from you, Arnold my boy."

Arnold couldn't believe it. He had managed to win the hearts and minds of unsavory characters before, but he hadn't expected it to work on a guy this deranged and obsessed.

"Really?" He asked.

Lasombra's face abruptly returned to a feral and mad look, "No." He said flatly, then laughed maniacally, "Nice guys always finish last, and bad guys have all the fun, boy. You would do well to learn that. But now I think, fun time is over. Your parents got in my way, and no one stands in Lasombra's way. And I'll be a monkey's uncle if I let their son do the same- OW!"

Lasombra abruptly fell forward as a flying stone sharply connected with the back of his head and knocked him off balance. With Lasombra momentarily stunned, Arnold quickly slipped away, grabbing Lasombra's satchel in the process. Lasombra then turned to see Helga had climbed to the top of the cliff, and was tossing another rock to herself.

"Hey, Labozo!" she shouted, "You just picked on the wrong bully's chump! He's mine!"

"You…" Lasombra growled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this ugly little chicka had the hots for you, volcano boy. Let me do you a little favor…"

Lasombra charged at Helga brandishing his machete while shouting madly.

"Eep." Helga said extremely understatedly.

"No! Helga! Run!" Arnold shouted.

The brazen girl realized she was out of her league this time. Helga dropped the rock and tried to run, but Lasombra grabbed her from behind. As he held her in a headlock she kicked and fought against him wildly until he brought his weapon up against her throat.

"Hey, uh… just kidding." Helga giggled in fear, "If I wanted to I could have knocked you stone dead with that rock, so don't say I never did you any fav-"

"Quiet you…" Lasombra hissed, "Unlike the volcano boy, I have no use for you, so choose your next words carefully…"

He stared into her eyes. Helga was naturally more terrified than she'd ever been in her young life, but as a consummate actress she refused to let it show. She glared right back into his eyes, channeling all the fire and fury she had inherited from her father Big Bob Pataki. Her defiance seemed to amuse Lasombra if nothing else.

"Ah yes, such rage for one so young. The fire in your eyes, yes, I've seen it before." he laughed, "A fire that burns with a lover's passion. And yet… I fear it is one sided? What's the phrase… love unrequited? Ha, I can't imagine why. You really think that boy cares about you? He's a man on a mission, and you're not what he's after." Helga's face started to soften as her rage gave way to sorrow, "Yes, I know your sort, girly, just from that look in your little baby blues. You act so tough, but that's a look that says 'mommy and poppy never loved me.' And that's why you'll do anything to please this kid, just so you can feel wanted by someone. Ha!" Helga's eyes were brimming with tears now, "What? Surprised an old pirate can be so penetratingly insightful? Yes, your heart is as dark as my own, and for that... the football headed kid will never return your-"

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Arnold's voice rang out.

"Lasombra turned to see Arnold holding his satchel carrying the Corazon over the cliff. Lasombra's eyes betrayed his fear for a split second but he quickly covered it. Holding Helga tightly, he covered her mouth and threatened to cut her throat.

"Ha, ha, ha… or what, estúpido Cabeza de fútbol… is that a term of endearment or something?" he laughed.

"I'll drop it…" Arnold threatened.

"No you won't." Lasombra said confidently.

"Yes I will."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You will."

"I'm not falling for that." Arnold caught his cartoon ploy.

Helga mumbled something in a muffled voice that sounded like, "Arnold, you moron! Don't!"

"No I mean it, go ahead. Drop it. You'd really trade a priceless artifact; the key to saving your precious Green-Eyes friends… for this little gargoyle?" Lasombra grinned, "No, you wouldn't drop it even if I cut her throat. Or shall we find out?"

"Don't do it…" Arnold warned.

Helga again tried to say something that sounded like, "Arnold, you have the worst poker face…"

"Go ahead, Arnold." Lasombra goaded, "Drop it. Risk losing the treasure for this little monkey."

Finally Helga snapped, "I… am not… A MONKEY! With savage force, she bit the palm of Lasombra's hand, drawing blood. In his surprise and shock he dropped his machete and yowled in pain.

"AAAUUUGGH!" Lasombra cried out, "You little rat…"

And with that, he pushed her over the ledge.

"No!" Arnold cried.

"Arnold!" Helga screamed as she fell straight down alongside the face of the cliff. As she fell however, she suddenly felt a tight grip around her wrist stopping her in midair.

"Gotcha!" Gerald shouted, "Forgot I was here?"

Helga looked at him in a daze and murmured, "Gerald… you… you saved me!"

"Hey… you're Phoebe's best friend." Gerald said, "She'd never forgive me. Now grab onto something… you're heavier than you look…"

Arnold looked over the edge and felt momentarily relief that she was safe, relatively speaking at least. Suddenly he felt Lasombra's grip on his backpack, dragging him away.

"Come here, volcano boy." he said casually.

"Let me go!" Arnold shouted, "Let me go!"

Lasombra obliged him and released his grip on him, as he placed the Corazon on a nearby stump.

"Let you go?" He asked, "You are the only one who can open it." He gestured to the artifact.

"No!' Arnold stood up and protested, "We need to save my friends!"

Lasombra drew his machete again, and brandished it at Arnold, "First open the Corazon. Then you can play with your little amigos."


	3. Chapter 3: Eduardo Explains It All

_**This scene is fairly pointless, and I really only kept it in because Helga has a few funny exchanges with Eduardo. Among my few minor gripes with TJM, Eduardo sadly remains one I haven't been able to get over. He seems like a real likable dude, but he's kind of a walking plot hole. He apparently suspected Lasombra would try to use Arnold to get to the Greeneyes... meaning he must have known all about the pirates impersonating his organization, so why didn't he do anything to stop him or warn Arnold before he was kidnapped? I still haven't quite figured that one out... if anyone has a good explanation PLEASE tell me...**_

* * *

Walking carefully across the stone bridge, Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Eduardo made their way back to the hidden city of the Greeneyes.

"I must confess this is somewhat exciting." Eduardo admired, "I have spent my entire career researching what little knowledge there is known on the Greeneyes, and now at last… here I am at there hidden city. Forgive my eagerness…"

"How did you find us, Eduardo?" Arnold asked.

"After the incident on the river, I managed to locate Lasombra's camp, and I must say your friends did a number on his crew." he chuckled, "By the time I reached them they had already subdued them all. Thanks to them, I was able to find you and the Greeneyes hidden city at long last."

"So they're…?" Arnold asked.

"They're all well, and in good hands." Eduardo reassured him, "I would trust every member of my crew with my life."

"How in the blue blazes did they manage to take down Lasombra's goons?" Helga asked.

"Well, it seems they had some help." Eduardo explained, "One of the kids told me they managed to send a signal to the states using some arcane device called a beeper."

"No freaking way…" Helga muttered.

"Well, believe what you will, but there were four adults that arrived to help, one middle aged couple I don't know and… your grandparents, Arnold." Eduardo said.

"Grandma and Grandpa are… here?" Arnold asked.

"Yes." Eduardo nodded, "They were eager to come with me but I insisted it was too dangerous. They are still with the others, helping to keep them safe."

"Hey, uh, Eddy?" Helga chimed in, "Can I call you Eddy?"

Eduardo frowned, "I'd prefer if you didn't-"

"Listen, Eddy," Helga continued, "Sorry for pulling on your stash before. We've been through some crazy stuff in the last day or two. If I didn't have trust issues before, well let's just say I'm gonna have a real hard time with that if I ever get out of this god forsaken jungle…"

"I… understand, senorita." Eduardo said.

" Y'know, that creep was posing as you and I guess he did a good job of it."

"Really?" Eduardo asked.

"Yeah." Helga said, "Are you- uh, were you two related?"

Eduardo looked at her with a slightly vexed expression.

"Yes." Eduardo said, "He was once my older brother, Freduardo."

"Really?" Helga gasped, clearly not having expected that answer.

"No." Eduardo said flatly, as his eyes narrowed, "This country is small, but we're not all related."

"Well excuse me." Helga huffed, "You've got his bad sense of humor too..."

Eduardo then smiled, "But, I think I owe you my thanks, señorita. That was very brave of you, taking on Lasombra."

"Meh, let's call us even. You saved us, we saved you back." Helga said,

"Few people would be brave enough to go toe to toe with Lasombra." he said.

"I think he was the one who bit off more than he could chew by making her mad in the first place." Gerald laughed, "Helga doesn't fight clean."

"Darn skippy I don't." Helga laughed in return, just as they neared the entrance to the city, "Well. Here we are. I guess it's time to get some answers…"


	4. Chapter 4: Saviors of the City

As the clouds parted and the radiant sun shined through on the awoken city, Helga, Gerald and Eduardo stood by the stone wheel taking in everything around them. The laughter and happy cries of the Greeneyes adults and their children echoed all over the city.

"It worked… it really worked." Gerald remarked, turning to Helga, "How did you know?"

Helga shrugged, "I didn't… just seemed sorta poetic. Guess it was kind of a flexible prophecy, huh?"

"I think I understand now." Eduardo said, "Your locket may have just roughly fit the dimensions for the machine, but the heart of gold the prophecy referred to wasn't the Corazon itself, but a person with a heart of gold that would activate the machine. Amazing."

"Amazingly corny…" Helga huffed as she crossed her arms.

Eduardo noticed a few Greeneyes adults approaching and walked over to speak with them.

"They don't come much more golden-hearted than that football headed sap. Guess it had to work." Helga said.

Gerald frowned, "But… Arnold didn't activate the machine, Helga. It was y-"

He stopped as he saw Arnold emerge from one of the stone chambers, triumphantly leading a tall blonde haired man and a woman with reddish brown hair back towards the stone wheel. Both Gerald and Helga's jaws fell open.

"Seeing any family resemblance here…?" Helga asked.

"Arnold!" Gerald yelled for joy, "And those must be… I don't believe it…"

At last, Arnold reached the spot where his friends stood, followed closely by his mother and father.

"Gerald… Helga… we did it. It's them. It's really them." Arnold said.

"Friends of yours, Arnold?" his mother asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Gerald." Arnold introduced him, "He's been my best friend since I was little."

"You still are little, Arnold…" Helga said under her breath. No one heard.

"Wow. The legendary Shortmans." Gerald remarked, "I never thought I'd see the day…"

Arnold's father laughed, "Legendary?"

"To Gerald, the keeper of all legends you guys are kind of a holy grail." Arnold said, then turned to Helga, "And this is Hel-"

Arnold was abruptly cut off by the voice of Eduardo, "Miles! Stella!"

"Eduardo!" Arnold's parents shouted.

The three adults all joined in a hug, as Arnold turned his attention away from Helga, who crossed her arms and scowled.

"Rude…" she muttered.

"I can't believe it… all these years and after all this I never thought I'd see either of you again!" Eduardo said, practically in tears, "The last decade has been an eternity, my friends."

"Well, it feels like just yesterday that we last saw you for me… but we've been a little out of it." Miles said.

"Ah yes, and for that I'm sorry. All that befell you is because of me…" he said, his voice wrought with guilt.

"Oh, Eduardo… you always had a knack for getting Miles and me into near death situations." Stella joked, "Nothing new."

"Forgive me, my old friends," Eduardo began to explain, "For years I tried to find you and this city, but as time went on I fear I gave up hope that you were still alive. All those years and I never heard from the Greeneyes again. I feared the sleeping sickness had wiped them out forever… and you with them."

Stella placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't burden yourself, Eduardo. The Greeneyes needed us, and we did what we had to do. My only regret is how much of our son's life we've missed out on…"

"The important thing is that you're all here now." Arnold chimed in, "We have the rest of our lives to catch up. Right now I just… I just want to…" Overcome with emotion, Arnold burst into joyful tears again and did a little sort of dance of joy.

Helga and Gerald maintained their distance from the family and Eduardo, still trying to take in everything that was happening.

"Wow. Never seen my man so happy." Gerald remarked.

Helga shook her head, and spoke solemnly, "Just like that they're a family again. He just loves and accepts them, even though they were never there for him…"

Gerald looked at Helga, reading between the lines of what she was saying and knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Yeah. No family is ever perfect, Helga." he said, "But I think having a messed up one is better than not having one at all."

Helga smiled at him and cocked her brow, "Oh, no. Don't you start with the sagely wisdom. It's bad enough when Arnold does it."

"Hey, I wasn't-" Gerald trailed off as he noticed something, "Um, guys? I think there's something you should see here…"

The group turned and at last noticed the hundreds of the greeneyes people, adults reunited with their children standing at the base of the temple looking up at them. Out of the crowd the girl queen came running towards them.

"Arnold!" She cried out, then said something in her language.

"Well, at least we don't have to figure out any more of her riddles now…" Helga said, "Hey! Eddy! Translate!"

The girl queen turned to Helga with a smile, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Hel…ga?" she asked.

"Yep. That's me. And what do I call you, your royalness? Princess? Queen in training? Royal intern? Just remembered you don't know what I'm saying…"

The girl queen held Helga's hand and rambled off more in her native tongue, but Helga froze when the queen finished with the words, "Patak Kee!"

"Wait, how does she know my name?" Helga asked. "What's she saying?"

"She said the ancient propehcy foretold the chosen one would be aided by… a Patak Kee. It means something along the lines of, "Heart bearer."

Helga couldn't believe it. "Sheesh, now that's what you'd call irony…" she said.

"Mm, mm, mm." Gerald hummed.

"You always gotta do that, don't you?" Helga grumbled, but then saw something else and became nervous, "Um, guys? Look…"

From out of the crowd approached two very regal looking Greeneyes, a man and woman, clearly the true rulers of the city."

"Um… those would have to be the uh… king and queen?" Gerald asked.

Arnold marveled, "Wow… should we uh… maybe…"

"Bow!" Helga shouted, pushing Arnold and Gerald down with her.

"My young friends. You bow to no one." came a deep dignified voice. Helga looked up in shock at the source of it.

"You speak English?" she gasped, "Sheesh, where were you when we needed you? Oh right, asleep…"

"The Greeneye people are forever indebted to you, my children." he said.

"Your highness, I… I don't even know what to…" Arnold stumbled.

"Please, Arnold. All will be explained in time." the king reassured him.

"Like when and how did you have time to learn ESL…" Helga muttered.

"Now is a time of celebration." the king held out his arms and smiled warmly, "You and your friends have saved my people. Come."

The girl queen ran to her parents and hugged them, as the three of them began reminiscing in their own language.

Helga shook her head, "Okay… not gonna… " She sniffled.  
"Whoa…. look…" Gerald pointed.

The entire Greeneyes city had gathered below and were looking up at the heroes gathered in the temple. The king gestured and they followed him and his family through the cheering crowds back to the throne room. As the sun began to set, torches were lit across the city illuminating everything. The royal family stood in the middle of the temple as the Americans stood off to the side. The king removed the crown from the girl queen and placed it back upon the queen's head as the city began to chant Arnold's name. In the midst of it all, Helga discretely started to slip away.

"Think I'd better seize the moment…" she said to herself, and she began to sneak back over to the stone wheel.


	5. Chapter 5: Helga Meets the Parents

_**Sure, a little reunion between all the Shortmans would have been nice… but I thought it would have been really cute to see Helga meet Arnold's parents.**_

* * *

Helga desperately attempted to wedge her locket loose from the machine with an arrow she had found lying on the ground. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to be secretive, the object in question was hers after all, and just on loan to the Greeneyes. Still, she hoped to avoid any potential cultural misunderstandings and just reclaim what was hers while no one was looking. Moreover, she just wanted to get the locket back without having to discuss it with Arnold. She had more or less accepted on some level that he would never feel the same feelings that she felt for him, but that didn't matter. She had finally learned to truly love him, selflessly and unconditionally, and that meant wanting him to find happiness even if it wasn't with her. She'd always have her locket to share her feelings with, as long as no one was watching. Unfortunately, someone who had always an uncanny ability to sneak up on her was indeed watching.

"Hey, Helga." The voice of Arnold caused her to jolt in surprise and alarm.

"Gah! Hey… Arnold." she smiled awkwardly and waved at him. As she waved, the arrow she had been using as a wedge fell out of place, bounced off her head and fell to her feet. She kicked it aside, feebly attempting to look inconspicuous. She was more than a little surprised to see him here. He had just found his parents miraculously alive after ten years, so what was he doing away from them?

"Helga," Arnold sounded as if he were about to begin a very long speech, "I've known you my whole life, practically, and you've always been angry and kinda... y'know, mean."

"Yeah?!" Helga shouted reflexively, but cooled down quickly, "… so?"

"But... I've also seen you be really loyal and super brave." he continued, as Helga listened and started to soften. "So I always wondered if maybe you were mean to me because... well, you loved me."

Helga turned red and her eyes began to water, "Love?" she whispered, then shook her head and instinctively tried to cover her emotions, "You? Well, yeah, sure, I mean, like I'd love a root canal! Ha ha!"

"Listen, I know you tried to tell me before, and I wasn't ready to hear it." Arnold said, easing her out of her defensive state, "But now, this whole thing: the trip to San Lorenzo, getting away from Lasombra, finding my parents... it's all 'cause of you. Your locket…"

"Locket? What locket?" Helga pointlessly feigned ignorance.

Pranking her as always, the universe deigned for that to be the moment that the stone machine ejected her locket, which conveniently fell out of the machine between the two of them. Arnold reached down and picked it up.

"Your locket, it woke up my parents!" He said with a smile as he handed it to her. She had never seen him look so genuinely happy to be looking at her, it was almost frightening.

"You did it all, just to help me." Arnold said, "And... and…"

Then, with a look of utmost sincerity in his eyes, Arnold slowly and gently took her hands, closed his eyes and inclined his head slightly up at her. Dumbfounded, for a moment Helga just stared at Arnold in a daze, as if not registering what he was doing. Then it hit her, it was happening, it was actually happening. She wasn't playing a character in a school play or a TV shoot, nor was she forcing a hysterical smooch on him, in this moment Arnold was initiating their first real real, earnest kiss. Helga's eyes closed as she leaned down and tenderly locked her lips with his. Completely reflexively, Helga's leg popped up as she relished the blissful union with the boy she had loved and hated for most of her life, but for here and now there was only love between them, and nothing could spoil it.

"Mm, mm, MM." came the intrusive voice of Gerald.

Snapped out of the living fantasy, Helga and Arnold turned their heads in fear, and upon seeing Gerald they turned away from one another, both blushing and trying to act casual. Helga whistled innocently and looked off into space, as if that could somehow make Gerald unsee what he had just seen. Worse still, Arnold's parents wandered into sight, looking on adoringly and clearly having just witnessed the kiss as well.

"Okay, NOW I've seen everything." Gerald said with smug satisfaction.

As she had always done, Helga immediately looked for an out. She giggled uncomfortably, "Heh, must've been the heat or something, huh Arnoldo? Guess it wouldn't be the first time... right?"  
Arnold by contrast, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before flatly stating, "No."

"Whaddaya mean "no"?" Helga growled through gritted teeth.

"I mean I don't want to hide it anymore." Arnold said, "It's taken me so long to realize it, and we've been through too much to go back to the way things were. Helga?"

He took her hand, causing her to turn pink and frown.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"I know." Arnold replied, "Gerald? I guess I have some explaining to do…"

"Not really." Gerald said, "It's really about time, you two."

Both Arnold and Helga gasped in surprise saying, "Really?"

"Though I admit, I didn't expect this would happen until junior high school." he laughed, "Phoebe bet me it'd be sooner… I guess I owe her five bucks now."

"What? How did you know?" Helga demanded.

"Helga Pataki, you're many things, but… subtle?" Gerald quipped, "Come on, pretty much everyone in class at least suspected _something_ was up with you two…"

"Give me a list of names, I want them all liquidated…" Helga muttered.

"Well, Arnold, it goes against all my life experience and every good instinct I have… but I trust you." Gerald smiled, then added, "You're bold."

Helga shook her fist in his face.

"Whaddaya mean by that?" she demanded.

"I uh, meant that as a compliment…" Gerald said, "You be good to him, girl."

"Psh, no promises, Geraldo." Helga huffed.

"I mean it, Pataki. You've got something special, there." Gerald said, "But I don't think I need to tell you that."

"Yeah, yeah. And you be good to Feebs, or the only thing you'll be smooching will be Old Betsy." Helga threatened.

Gerald smiled reassuringly which Helga returned with a wry eyebrow, and followed by a sincere smile, suggesting despite their banter all was right between them.

"I know you and I haven't always exactly been… close," Gerald said, "But after all this funny business… well, I'd say you're a true friend, Helga."

Gerald stuck out his fist and initiated his and Arnold's secret handshake. He then looked at Helga, and extended the same gesture to her. Surprised and delighted, she accepted the gesture, wiggling her thumb against his as best she knew how. Arnold then took her hand and before she knew what was happening began leading her over towards his newfound parents.

"Come on. I didn't get a chance to introduce you before." Arnold said.

"Whoa, whaddaya think you're doing, Football Head?" Helga protested, "I'm not asking for anybody's blessing here…"

"You'll be fine." Arnold smiled at her, sensing her nervousness, "Just be yourself."

"Be myself?" Helga asked, "Don't you want them to like me or something?"

"Mom, dad?" Arnold said to his parents, "This is Helga. She's a… friend of mine from school."

"I can see that." Stella said warmly, "It's nice to meet you, Helga."

"Um, hi." Helga said sheepishly, "Nice to meet you… _ma'am_."

"Looks like our boy has been in good hands all these years." Miles said.

Helga instantly turned uncomfortably red and sputtered, "What? Me? And him? HA! I mean…" she snorted, "He's alright, I guess. Sometimes a girl has to play the hand she's dealt, right?"

Helga crossed her arms and looked away. Stella looked at her with knowing eyes, as if she already had her completely figured out.

Turning to her son Stella said, "I like her, Arnold."

Helga's eyes darted back and forth between Arnold and Stella, noting their similar features, particularly the shape of their heads.

"Meh. I guess I could warm up to you too, lady." she said.

"You should know, Helga's the real hero here." Arnold said, "She's the reason we came to San Lorenzo in the first place."

"Well, it was sort of Lasombra's master plan… I just unwittingly helped." Helga deflected.

"And she broke us out of Lasombra's camp." Arnold continued.

"Pretty sure he planned that too…" Helga added.

"And she got the machine working that cured the whole city." Arnold said.

"Okay, yeah that was me." Helga said with a shrug.

"You?" Miles asked.

"I did notice the Corazon was missing from the wheel. There was something else in its place…" Stella said.

"What?" Miles asked in surprise, "Then how did it work? It shouldn't have worked without-"

"It was this!" Arnold interjected.

Arnold abruptly pulled Helga's locket out of her shirt, much to her shock, as well as to his parents.

"Whoa! Hey!" Helga shouted, "Watch where you're reaching! This isn't even a first date, hair boy!"

"Arnold-" Stella said almost scoldingly, but then noticed the picture, "Oh Miles, look…"

"With… this? How?" Miles asked.

"Must just be some special kind of gold plating, I guess." Helga shrugged, "Seriously, while we're on the subject… why did you make the cure so complicated in the first place? Wouldn't it have been easier to just-"

"It's not the gold. The Corazon was supposed to possess some kind of sacred power that only the pure of heart could use…" Miles said, "At least, that's what my research suggested."

"Well, I… I can't really explain it," Helga said softly, "But before we lost the Corazon, I looked at it and it sort of… spoke to me."

"Spoke?" Miles and Stella said together.

"Well, metaphorically, not really, doi." Helga said, "But if I had to translate I guess it… looked through me… told me I already had what we really needed. Like I passed some kind of test. Still not sure why it thought I of all people had a pure heart."

"I think I know… you did all this for me, not for yourself." Arnold said, "You risked everything just to help me. The Corazon must have seen your true heart. You had what we needed inside all along… a heart of gold."

"You know, I was trying to think of something less cheesy than that, Football Head… but sure. Why not?" Helga shrugged, "I mean, it didn't spit any poisonous darts in my face, so I guess I was passable."

"And this was what was in your heart?" Stella gestured to the locket, "Our Arnold… that is just so sweet…"

"Aw." Miles put in.

Helga leaned over to Arnold and said quietly, "Okay, football head, I've known your parents for less than five minutes and they're already embarrassing me more than my own loser parents… absolutely sure you wanna bring them back with us?"

Stella heard her and laughed aloud, "Forgive us. It's a sort of emotional time for us. But it sounds like we owe you a debt of gratitude Helga."

Helga smiled awkwardly and said, "Heh, well… think nothing of it."

She waved her hand dismissively and turned away. Suddenly Miles and Stella surrounded Helga and wrapped their arms around her.

"Whoa, just what do you think you're doing?" Helga shouted, "I said think nothing of it! What is this?"

"It's called a hug." Arnold laughed.

"I think we owe you everything, Helga." Miles said.

"You must be a very special girl." Stella added.

"This really is all because of you. You're incredible." Arnold said as he joined in the group hug.

Helga just scowled and squirmed for a moment, but as her eyes darted back and forth between Miles and Stella, she softened and started to smile, enjoying a moment of parental love even if it wasn't coming from her own parents. She began to monologue to herself internally.

_Well… these are the future in-laws so I better… no… one step at a time, Helga old girl. Don't rush it… don't screw it up. You've finally got your ice cream, don't eat it all at once. _

"Okay, that's enough feelings for one day." Helga said, finally pushing them off, "This is the only time you're ever going to hear me say this, but can we please stop talking about how great I am, football head?"

Miles and Stella laughed warmly, and Miles turned to Arnold.

"We've got so much catching up to do, son. There's so much for us to learn about you…" he said, "But I guess you must really love football, huh?"

"What?" Helga asked in bewilderment, "No, it's his… oh forget it."

* * *

_**I realize I used Helga as a means of voicing my own little gripes with TJM from a meta perspective. ;P**_

_**Well, Helga has made a little progress with opening up but... in the next chapter things are going to get a little... heavy.**_


	6. Chapter 6: True Colors

_**Based on a Draw Something by Craig Bartlett. **_

_**Well partly. If I may get personal here, one of the joys of rediscovering Hey Arnold! in adulthood has been just how therapeutic the show really is. As I delved into the deep psychology of Helga Pataki and Arnold Shortman I realized just how much of myself I saw in both of them, but mostly Helga.**_

_**For me, this is the big one. This was the first fanfic I started almost a year ago and am now finally ready to share. **_

_**We kids in the 90s all long awaited the day Shortaki would become a thing, but TJM cleverly hinted of the turbulence to come with their budding relationship. Rather than just a perfect happy ending, Helga and Arnold aren't going to have the easiest relationship as they struggle through the trials of adolescence. Helga is already kind of a mess even if she has grown since season one, and in this little story I'm delving into her fundamental tragic world view that she isn't worthy of being loved, which is why she pushes people away. Her big turning point in TJM happens when she declares she'll help Arnold out of selfless love for him, regardless of what she gets out of it (cleverly exemplified by Brainy selflessly helping her). In the end, Arnold's confession completely blindsides her and she clearly wasn't expecting him to come around to her by his own volition. Whereas she's tried to force him to love her before, in the end after everything she did for him he decides he loves her on his own, and that probably basically shatters her entire fundamental world view that she isn't someone worthy of being loved. It should be a dream come true… but in a way, that kind of change can be almost traumatic. So here is but a prelude to what their relationship would have in store...**_

* * *

Hours had passed since the celebration of the hidden city began, and the revelry of the Greeneyes people hadn't lost an ounce of momentum since it had begun, due in no small part to the fact that most of them had been asleep for the last ten years. Torches blazed in the dark, illuminating the circular stone city and the loud raucous laughter filled the night air as parents and children all danced and sang endlessly. For one particular visitor to the city however, enough was enough. Arnold wandered around through the crowds, grateful but slowly growing tired of hearing his name being chanted and everyone looking on him with awe. He was ready to just be a normal kid in the big city again, and wasn't quite accustomed to this level of attention. He saw his father and Eduardo, sitting down and listening to Gerald who was animatedly describing the events leading to this point, and likely telling them all about life in Hillwood as well. Searching for one particular person, he at last spotted a flash of pink in the distance. There sat helga, atop the city wall staring off into the night sky, all by herself. Eagerly he set off towards her but suddenly heard a as of yet slightly unfamiliar but welcome voice.

"Arnold?" his mother's gentle voice said from behind.

"Oh, hey mom…" he turned to her, "Wow…"

Stella smiled at him and asked, "Is is strange? Being able to say that?"

"A little bit… yeah. Not that I don't want to! It's just so… foreign." Arnold shrugged.

"Arnold, we're going to make this all right again." Stella knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I promise."

"Don't be sorry, mom." Arnold smiled back at her, "You have no idea how happy I am just to have found you and dad."

"Where were you going?" Stella asked.

"Oh… well, um, I noticed Helga over there and I just thought…"

"Ah, alright." Stella said, with a twinkle in her eye, "Go. Go be with her, Arnold. She does look a little lonely."

"You and dad are…?"

"It's okay, Arnold. We have all the time in the world to catch up." she said, "We have some logistics to work out with Eduardo about our… exit strategy. No need to rush everything tonight."

"I, uh…" Arnold hesitated.

"Go on." his mother urged, "She's special to you, isn't she?"  
"Yeah… yeah I guess she is." Arnold blushed slightly, "I didn't really realize that until today."

"Then you should let her know." Stella said.

Arnold hugged his mother, and after having to struggle slightly to get out of her arms, he headed up the stone stairs and towards Helga. As he drew nearer and nearer he heard her speaking to no one, as she gazed up at the night sky, facing away from him.

"Oh most luminous orb in the indigo sky, looketh you upon my ideal…" she trailed off, then said, "Hiya, Football Head. Stalking me now?"

Arnold stopped dead in his tracks, slightly amazed, "Well, not stalking… just…"

"Shoe's on the other foot now, huh?" she laughed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Arnold asked.

In a dreamy voice, Helga sighed, "Well, what kind of stalker would I be if I didn't recognize your scent?"

Arnold stepped back, slightly perturbed, "My…"

"Sound!" Helga corrected herself, finally turning to face him, "I mean your sound… the sound of your footsteps… they're, you know, distinct. Yeah. What? Tired of your parents already?"

"Well, no." Arnold said, "You just looked lonely over here."

"Nah, I'm just tired. Had to get away." she insisted, "I mean, criminy, are these Green-Eyes ever gonna stop with the partying? I mean, I know they've been asleep for a decade, but some of us have had a long day and could use a little siesta…" she yawned, "And I've had no luck sleeping on one of those stone beds…"

"Well, tonight's kinda special," Arnold said, "Eduardo says his people should have us back to the airport by tomorrow night, and everyone else is safe, so I guess there's nothing to worry about. We'll be back to Hillwood before you know it."

"Best news I've heard all day." Helga said, "Your parents being alive doesn't count. It's after midnight. This is a new day."

"Yeah, it sure is." Arnold smiled, "You sure you don't want company?"

"Getting clingy already are we, Arnoldo?" she quipped, "Nah, I'm fine. I was looking at the moon. It's just sort of… I dunno, inspirational."

Arnold smiled as if remembering something, "It sure is something." He sat down next to her, and placed a hand on hers, causing her to recoil unexpectedly.

"Don't…" she said softly.

"I'm sorry…?" Arnold said in surprise, "I though we- Helga, are you… crying?"

Tears were indeed gathering in her eyes, to his further surprise.

"It's just some kinda jungle pollen, I swear… it's… I…" she sniffled.

"Helga, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Helga crossed her arms and shook her head, "How could anything be wrong? Everything is perfect. It's a fairy tale come true." Then in a singsongy voice she very unconvincingly went, "La la laaaaaa."

"You just seem a little distressed." Arnold observed.

"Distressed? Me?" Helga huffed, "Psh, Patakis are never distressed. When the world tries to push us down, we push back even harder. I'm just the happiest gal alive." She said bombastically, though clearly on the verge of tears.

"If something's bothering you I want to-"

And then the floodgates opened and Helga burst into tears. Arnold looked at her, feeling completely lost with no idea how to stop a girl from crying.

"Helga! Wha… what's wrong?" He gasped.

"You don't get it?"

"Not really, no…" Arnold said, "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I thought if anything you'd be happy about-"

"This is all a dream come true…" Helga sobbed.

"Well that's… good, right?"

"I don't want this all to be a dream, okay?" she shouted.

"What?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"A dream. I don't want it to be but… I know it has to be, because I've had this dream before. So the closer I get to you, the more it hurts knowing it'll end, like it always does…"

"Helga, this is real. I promise. Trust me, I know the difference between dreams and reality."

Helga then launched into a rant, that grew increasingly more hysterical, as she spoke faster and more intensely with every word.

"That's just what you would say in a dream, Arnoldo. You don't understand, I've dreamt of this since the day I met you! Oh Arnold… I was only three years old and already hit the lowest point of my life, and then along came this little human ray of light, guiding my every step for the next seven agonizing years! You know what kept me going all that time? It was the hope that maybe someday you'd finally know how I felt, and that you'd feel the same way. And now it's all come true so fast. I spent so long anticipating, plotting and scheming to get you to notice me, and every time I got close I somehow sabotaged everything. I thought it was just bad luck, but maybe there was really a reason for it, maybe it was completely conscious! But now it's here, the chase is over, boom, fireworks and everything's magical for a few moments and yet… I think I just realized that in all that time I never really thought this would happen. I never even thought it COULD happen. And so that's why I was mean to you all this time because I knew deep down that this was impossible, and maybe the only thing keeping me going has been chasing an impossible dream that I could just keep chasing forever, without having to make it come true. And I know it's impossible, so I… I just can't do this! I can't do it because it's not real! I want it to be but I know it just can't be real! So if you just go away it'll hurt less when I wake up from-"

A pinch on her bare shoulder from Arnold suddenly snapped her out of her harangue.

"Ow!" she shouted, "Hey, who said you could- I'm… I'm not waking up… I'm still here. You're still here… this really is real, isn't it? Wow…" She slapped herself across the face, "Yep. Definitely awake."

"Are you okay? You were getting kinda… hysterical." Arnold noted in concern.

Helga turned her head to face him. Her face was stretched almost comically, contorted and twitchy as she spoke through her teeth, "I'm working through a lot of emotions right now…"

"Don't you think I am too?" Arnold asked, "I mean, I dreamed of finding my parents for years, and now I finally have. I thought that was impossible too, but it's more than a dream now, because I made it real… well, no, YOU made it real. And I found more than just them, I found you, Helga."

Helga let loose one of her usual swooning noises, but snapped out of it quickly and said, "Yeah, well, that's great. Can't say I understand why anyone would care about their parents, but I guess yours seem passable."

"I don't think I can ever thank you for everything, but I want to try. I just… want to see you happy." Arnold smiled.

"Helga G. Pataki? Happy? The world might end…" Helga snarked.

"Oh come on, I know there's more to you than just being angry." Arnold urged, "Helga I really am grateful for everything you did for me and I really want to repay you however I can."

"Repay me, huh?" Helga said in a somewhat sad sounding voice, "Well, not that I didn't always want your eternal gratitude, but… Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

Helga finally dropped the hysterical act and sounded very solemn and somber as she spoke slowly.

"Arnold, are you really sure this is what you want? I mean, you're a little dense, but you're smart enough to see what you're getting yourself into. I've got some, shall we say… baggage? And I like you the way you are, and I'm worried being around me might… corrupt you. We could always just go back to the way things were; me chasing you and you never noticing, I keep holding onto a sliver of hope to keep my life semi bearable. Status quo as always. I mean, I confessed undying love to you once before, laid a big wet one right on your lips, and then we somehow just acted like it never happened. We could just do that again."

"Yeah, that was kind of crazy," Arnold thought back to the first time she had confessed her true feelings, before he had been emotionally mature enough to handle it, "But… I just wasn't ready. But now? After everything you've done for me? I'd have to be an idiot to go back to the way things were, because you already have changed me. You've taught me to really see, and I can't see you as the mean girl anymore. I only see this passionate person who would do anything for me. And I would do anything for her."

Tears again started streaming down Helga's face as she turned away from him.

"Oh no…" Arnold said helplessly, "Helga, please don't cry. I don't know what to do when you cry… I've gotten used to your abuse, but this I'm new at."

"You dumb football head…" she sniffled, "There's so much more to this than… Arnold, you know I think the world of you, and I just want what's best for you, because that's what you do for someone you love, or so I've heard. I wouldn't know from personal experience. I mean, seriously I'm kind of a mess. That's why I feel like you could do… better than me."

He reached for her hand again, waiting for her to accept.

"After all this, you really don't think you deserve me?" he asked.

Helga's face reverted back to angry for a second, but quickly went back to sad as she whispered, "No…"

"How could I possibly do better than the girl who saved us from Lasombra? Seriously, you took on the most feared man in San Lorenzo with your bare hands!" He marveled, "Or how could I do better than the girl who saved my parents? And what about everything else you've done? Helping us save the neighborhood, or stopping your dad from cutting down Mighty Pete, or that time you warned me about that girl Summer… you've done so much for me."

"A few good deeds doesn't change who I am." Helga shook her head, "I'm not like you, Arnold."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." he insisted, "I meant it when I said your heart is purer than you know."

The two kids looked at one another in silence for a moment, unsure of what else to say. Helga then reasserted her position.

"I mean it, Arnold. I just want you to be happy… even if you're not with me." she said softly.

"But, I wouldn't be happy without you." he said.

"Then you're an even dumber football head than I thought." she sighed.

"Helga, I don't believe a word you're saying…" Arnold said, "There's something else to all this, isn't there? Tell me."

Helga looked at him, then gave a long beleaguered sigh and said, "The words you use… "grateful" and you want to "repay" me. Arnold being Arnold as always, the kid who just helps people. That's part of what I'm worried about. Obviously I've had some f… feelings for you for a while, and yes this is what I've always wanted but I'm worried you just like me out of obligation now."  
"Oh, come on, that's…" Arnold hadn't thought of that before but now hearing it from her it did make sense. He nodded and said, "Well, I guess that makes sense but it's not-"

"C'mon, Arnold, think about it." Helga said, "Yeah, I woke up your parents and all that stuff and that's probably why you think you like me now. You just feel obligated to. You know, because you're thankful and let's face it you probably also feel sorry for me. I mean, you've like liked other girls before so-"

Abruptly and without warning, Arnold grabbed a hold of Helga by her shoulders and turned her to face him. The look on his face was severe and almost frightening, a look Helga had only seen once before and had been dubbed, 'Dark Arnold' by all who had witnessed it. The last time she'd seen this side of him ended with him tossing her into a swimming pool, so she felt a bit on edge to say the least.

"Whoa!" she gasped, "Arnold…"

"Helga, if you're thinking that you're just another Ruth or Lila to me, then you're wrong." he said plainly, "This is different. I only like liked Ruth or Lila, or so I thought, but I didn't know what love really was until… until…"

"Until what?" Helga murmured.

Arnold's expression then softened, and he let go of her shoulders, and he said slowly, "Until we were hanging from that bridge and I thought it was all over… it opened my eyes. Looking at you all I could think was just… just how stupid I've been all this time for not being able to see this amazing person. I was looking death in the face, and yet it felt somehow like… like being reborn. And somehow I just knew we'd be okay as long as you were there, because…" he paused, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"Because?" Helga asked curiously.

"Because…" Arnold sounded tentative, but said the next sentence with utmost sincerity and certainty, "Because you're like some kind of guardian angel."

Silence fell. Helga looked straight back at Arnold aghast, and she turned quite pink. Then abruptly she burst into laughter.

"Oh, Arnold!" she laughed, "How much more sappy can you get?"

Arnold shrugged, "I know, I know, but it's true. In fact… I realized in that moment that I've felt this way for a while. Since before the trip to San Lorenzo. I just didn't recognize it. It's like... my heart somehow knew before my brain did."

Helga, who had looked skeptical about everything he had to say up until now, suddenly looked intrigued.

"What? Really?" she asked.

"Well, last year when you risked everything to help us save the neighborhood, I know we agreed that whole thing on the roof never happened just because I couldn't handle it at the time. It was too much to think about with everything else happening, but… even after our agreement, something changed in me after that. I just couldn't lie to myself after learning the truth about you… what you're really like. I looked back on everything you've done over the years and I came to see you in a new light. You always try to hide it but… I think I might be the only one who knows the real you."

"The _real_ me?" Helga scoffed.

"Yeah. The real Helga; the nice, shy, sensitive girl who's afraid to show herself because she lives in a world that's kinda mean, so she pretends to be the meanest one of all, just to get by. All because she has a tender heart that she's afraid to have broken."

Helga blushed again and shrugged, "Well, I'll grant you I always had a flair for the dramatics… alright, go on." Resting her head in her hands she looked at him with interest, "Tell me more about this alleged 'Real Helga' you've observed."

"Well, the first time I met her she called herself…" he paused and fixed her with an impish smile, "Cecile."

This reveal completely blindsided Helga, who became frozen in shock as her eyes went wide.

She began rambling, "Huh? How did you know about tha- I mean, not that there's a "that" to know about that I would know of per-se, I mean… what happened? Did something happen?"

"It's okay, Helga." he reassured her, "Somehow, I think… I think part of me knew all along, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it was really you because… I liked her. And nothing at the time could convince me that Helga Pataki had a nice side."

Helga let loose another long beleaguered sigh and then relented, "All right, yeah that was… that might've been me. I wanted you to like me, if only just for one night. But the only way to do that was to pretend to be someone else… I basically had to wear a mask."

"No." Arnold shook his head, "Over time I started to see the truth. I don't mind if you're a little prickly on the outside sometimes, because I know…" He placed his hands on her cheeks, and said, "The mean girl is your mask. The true Helga was there on Valentine's Day. That was you taking off the mask, and you weren't afraid to show your true colors."

Helga turned bright crimson, causing Arnold to giggle.

"And there they are…" he said.

"Oh, shut up you stupid Football Head!" she laughed uncomfortably, "Okay, so I've got a… softer side. And… and that's also why I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Arnold asked.  
"Well yeah, because you're the only person who can bring that out of me and… it's kind of scary." she said softly.

Arnold felt confused, and repeated, "Scary?"

"Yeah! I mean, that's a side of me I've always kept to myself and now it's starting to leak out. I mean, when we kissed my leg… popped…" Helga paused and frowned, then shouted, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"I don't think it's such a bad thing." Arnold suggested.

"Between us, maybe, but I've been so… ME for years I've cultivated kind of a reputation." she said, "If people saw me like you're apparently seeing me now… they'd walk all over me."

Arnold nodded thoughtfully, "I guess I can appreciate that. But we can, you know, take it slow. People don't have to know if you're not ready."

"Yeah, well regardless, there's also the other side of me you should still worry about. My meaner side and all… that may be a guise mostly but… it's still part of me. It's not just you bringing out my soft side that worries me, I'm worried I could hurt you."

"It's okay. I like all that stuff about you, even your tough side." Arnold insisted, "You're just so… passionate. For you to feel so strongly about what's important to you is something really rare… it makes me feel lucky to be that important to someone."

"You can't expect me to buy that." Helga scoffed.

"No, really. I meant what I said before." he said, then reiterated, "You're loyal and brave and always have been. You've always been there for me. So, Cecile was right. The girl for me was someone I didn't expect."

"You're sweet…" Helga sighed, "Just stop with the personality disassociation thing. I'm just Helga. The secret's out. There's no Cecille. Except the French one… who doesn't matter." she giggled, "Right?"

"Alright, then _you _were wrong about one thing." Arnold said.

"That being?" Helga asked.

"On Valentine's Day, you told me the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box." he quoted.

"Oh." Helga said, somewhat disappointedly, "I dunno. I thought that was a pretty good line… I mean I just stole it from Miss Slovak, but you know, it sounded just schmaltzy enough to be on a greeting card…"

"It could have been, but a box implies the outside… and… and…" Arnold now started blushing himself as he smiled bashfully, "I don't think you're plain on the outside."

Helga almost smiled, but then her face drooped. She said sadly, "Ah, no need to lie, Arnold. Plain is probably the best I can hope for. Let's face it, I'm kinda… well…" She hung her head as a single tear ran down her face, "… you know, Olga's the pretty one. I'm not much of a looker if I'm honest-"

Arnold reached out and lifted her chin, then with a heartfelt smile said, "You're _not _ugly. You're _beautiful." He smiled, and then delicately wiped the tear from her face._

Helga looked downward, unable to find words for a few moments.

"I said don't lie, Arnoldo. I'm a lot of things but…" she sniffled.

"I mean it, Helga. You're… you're beautiful."

She met his gaze and searched his eyes, finding only honesty.

"… really?" she asked.

"Really. I wouldn't change anything about you if I could." Arnold said.

"Nothing?" Helga grinned impishly as she very deliberately flashed her bushy unibrow, "Nothing at all?"

"No."

Helga suddenly looked uncomfortable as if trying to stifle something. She squirmed and tried to hold back a huge grin as she tapped her feet.

" Oh… Arnold, my muse, please forgive me." she said in a dreamy voice, "I can usually hold these in until I'm alone… but I feel a big one coming."

"Um… a big one what?" Arnold asked, slightly nervous as he started to scoot away.

"A soliloquy." she sighed.

"A solilo-what?"

She suddenly grabbed him by his head and held him close. As she spoke Arnold could swear he was hearing a tender tune played on a violin.

"Oh, Arnold, better half of my fractured heart, hear now with kind ears thy lover's spoken art. For too long have I been broken; tortured by mad love unspoken. Thy odyssey through wilderness reaches an end, as our fractured souls bind and learn to mend. My yang has come home to thy yin, now shall a new chapter of our lives begin. Nevermore can I push you away, but hold you close forever and a day. Farewell to love unrequited, from here on let mine hardened mask of cruelty be blighted. Hence shall I monologue of love no more, but sing sweet duets with thee, mon amour. The sun has set on my loneliness, and shall now rise on… something… and… um…" she stopped and looked at him with an awkward smile, "I can usually go on for another 40 stanzas but I'll spare you…"

Arnold responded by looking weirded out, confused, but also undeniably flattered.

"Wow… I'm not sure what to say to that." he said.

"Eh, it wasn't one of my best." Helga shrugged, "Not used to having an audience."

"No, no it was… beautiful." Arnold said shakily.

"HA! Too honest." Helga laughed, "You are so bad at lying, Arnoldo."

"I mean it…" he insisted.

"No, _I_ mean it." she said sharply, "You'd better get good at it if we're gonna be together. When I start asking crap girlfriends ask like 'is she prettier than me?' and 'does this make me look fat?' you'd better know how to fake sincerity."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'll uh… work on it?"

"I'm kidding." Helga reassured him, "But seriously, I do those a lot… usually in private. So as you can see, I'm a lot to deal with… kind of a head case."

"Maybe I want to deal with you." Arnold said.

"Even at my worst?"

"I'm pretty sure I've been dealing with your worst for years."

"Hey!" Helga shouted, "That's… mostly true."

"It's nice to know I inspire you, though." Arnold smiled, "What about your other poems?"

"What other poems?" Helga asked sternly.

"Well, the pink book? That _was_ yours, wasn't it?"

"Oh sure, just because it was pink and full of poetry about someone named 'Arnold,' naturally you assume-"

"And that poem that Phoebe read to the school by 'anonymous'…"

"Yeah, still need to have a chat with her about that someday… you're really just now putting all these pieces together?"

"And that… parrot." Arnold said.

Suddenly even the crickets all busily chirping around them fell deathly silent.

"That came from you, didn't it? It said all those… things about me. I didn't really get it at the time but…" Arnold's speech slowed.

Helga's brow furrowed and she gave him a death stare, "Don't… you… say… it…"

Arnold's eyes darted back and forth and he grined mischievously.

Finally he asked, "Do I really make your girlhoo-"

Helga grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and raised a fist, grinding out words through clenched teeth, "CHANGE OF SUBJECT NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, BUCKO."

"Sorry, sorry." Arnold relented

She let him go but now looked deeply embarrassed.

"Those words were never meant to be heard by human ears…" she grumbled, "Let alone nosey avian ones."

"Well… I think it's sweet. It was from the heart." Arnold said.

"I told you to change the sub- really?" she asked abruptly, "From the heart? It didn't creep you out?"

"Would have been creepier if it came from the parrot's heart…" Arnold said.

The two kids looked at one another in silence for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Once she'd gotten a hold of herself, Helga said, "You know Arnold… I'm a complicated woman. I may be a drama queen, slightly eccentric and erratic… and let's be honest kind of a jerk, but even if you making me feel vulnerable scares me I think… I think you also bring out my best self. So…" She at last placed her hand on his, "I think I can try and give us a shot… on a strictly trial basis that is. And we're keeping it between us…"

"So… does this make us official?" Arnold asked.

"Unless there's some traditional Green Eyes ceremony I don't know of. Sure, why not?" Helga shrugged.

"What, are you adopting their religion?" Arnold asked.

"Psh, Arnold, they worship you as some kind of god." she said, "They built idols to you for crying out loud. I've been part of their religion for years, I just didn't know anyone else subscribed to it."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's strange. Just a year ago if someone had told me we'd come to this moment, I don't think I'd have believed it." Arnold mused.

"Hey, hindsight's 20/20, pal." Helga laughed, "You probably wouldn't have wanted it either."

"A year changes a lot." Arnold said thoughtfully.

"Ha, one measly year… for me this has been building since…" she paused, "You probably don't, but do you remember the first time we met?"

"Um… not specifically, sorry." Arnold admitted, "I just sort of remember you being there since preschool kind of beating on everyone. But you mentioned a low point before?"

"Heh, yeah," Helga said, "Well after walking my three year old self to preschool in the rain… there you were suddenly sharing your umbrella, and telling me you liked my bow."

"Oh… yeah, I think I vaguely remember doing that…" Arnold reminisced, "You liked me liked me since we were three?"

"Turned off yet?"

"No… just, wow though… is that why you still wear the bow?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm just trying to set a trend." she quipped, "Hasn't worked so far, but if there's hope for us I think anything's possible."

They shared another laugh.

"Kinda feels like the end of an era, doesn't it? You've found your long lost parents. You and me… together. Life's just never going to be the same, is it?" she asked.

"Not the end of an era. More of a new beginning. Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah?"

"There's still something I'm curious about… why me?"

"Huh?" Helga asked dumbfounded.  
"Me. Why do you… you know, love me?" he asked.

"Are you joking?"

"No, I really want to know. It can't be just because I once complimented your outfit… so why?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not really exceptional in any way, I just-"

"Why do I like you?" Helga almost laughed, "I mean… what's not to like? You're the most amazing boy I've ever met… you're just so… you! All you do is lighten everyone's world! And you don't do it for attention, reward, or even just to feel morally superior to everyone. It's because that's the kind of person you are. Do you have any idea how rare that is? How special it is? Arnold… I've always loved you. I've loved you since the moment I met you, which yeah I know sounds cheesier than the states of Vermont and Wisconsin curdled into one artery-clogging cheese festival but it's true. I've never felt so strongly about anything else in my life. I love you in more ways than I can say… some of which are deeply embarrassing and will go with me to my grave, but my point is this was never an infatuation or some twisted girlhood fantasy…" She considered, "Well okay, kind of, but I promise, it was also much deeper than that. And I want you to know that I… I" she started to sniffle again.

"It's okay, Helga. Just breathe." Arnold said.

"Let me just say that I'm… I'm sorry." she said.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked.

Fighting back tears, Helga declared, "For what? For everything. Everything I've ever done to you… all the hurtful things I've said that you never deserved. I… I never meant any of it I was just so afraid that if you knew how I really felt that you wouldn't feel the same way. And I couldn't face that possibility. All that time… wasted. All the things I said… and the things I didn't say but wanted to… I should have told you every day since the day I met you how much you mean to me. And I want you to know that I didn't want to save your parents just so I'd have something to lord over you and make you eternally grateful. I did it so that… that…"

"That what?" Arnold asked.

"Well, for you first and foremost but also so…" she took a deep breath, "That maybe I could be the kind of person I've always seen in you. The person I've always wanted to be."

Arnold put his arm around her, struggling to do so with her superior height.

"And all because I shared my umbrella once? I mean, you were already soaked so it's not like I was that helpful…"

"Arnold you idiot, you gave me _hope_." Helga said, "You showed me that someone in the world could actually care about me. You… you made life worth living. If I hadn't met you…"

"Well, I'm glad we met." Arnold said. "I owe you everything."

They stared at one another for a moment, then locked lips, this time uninterrupted. When finally done they nuzzled their noses together and giggled under their breath.

"You're a good kisser…" Arnold smiled.

"You're a special kind of person, Arnold," she cooed, "I mean, you'd have to be to put up with all my crap. My dear little football head."

Helga wrapped him in a tight hug, and rested her head on his shoulder once again.

"I'm glad to be here with you, Helga G. Pataki." Arnold said, "Can I ask just one thing of you?"

"Anything, darling."

"Stop calling me football head…?" he asked.

"Never." Helga sighed dreamily, as she laid down and rested the back of her head in his lap. For a moment Arnold frowned, looking slightly annoyed, but as he observed how peaceful and contented Helga looked he couldn't help but feel the same. Smiling, he stroked her hair as he stared off into the starry sky.

The End

* * *

_**Well. There it is. The first HA! fanfic I began almost a year ago and have been rewriting and editing ever since. Here it finally is... not the last part of my jungle memories anthology however. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

_** Apparently in an earlier draft for TJM, there would have been a reunion scene between all the Shortmans, and the Patakis would have gotten to reconcile too, and it would have happened back at the temple where Arnold was born! That scene got cut because it just seemed more fitting to fade back to Hillwood after Arnold and Helga's kiss, and I would agree. Helga and Arnold's kiss also would have taken place at that temple, but the writers realized it would have been an awkward spot for them to confess their love in the place where Arnold was born, so that all got scrapped. Of course… I still would've liked to have seen the reunion however. I imagined my own version, with a few ideas that Craig specifically mentioned (Bob trying to sell the pirates beepers…)**_

* * *

The Helpers for Humanity, true to their name, proved nothing if not helpful. Rather than heading back the way they had come along the river, they had instead lead Lasombra's now liberated captives to a rendezvous point near the Hidden City, where they intended to meet with Eduardo. Among the group of kids, young Phoebe marched out in front, having masterminded their escape she felt a surge of confidence and had more or less appointed herself the leader of the pack. She still had no idea what had happened to Helga, Gerald and Arnold, and felt considerably anxious about that. Walking alongside her was Stinky, who with his superior height spotted something in the distance.

"Hey fellers! Look!" he yelled, "It's some kinda Egyptian Pyramid or somethin'!"

Everyone looked and beheld a ruined stone structure, covered in moss and vines. A stone staircase at its base lead up towards an archway, beneath a tall cylindrical structure with a strange green smoke rising from the top like a large chimney.

Phoebe corrected Stinky, saying "Well, given the region of the world we're in, I think it would be more comparable to a Mayan or possibly Incan… oh my!"

Appearing in the archway atop stood three familiar figures, smiling and waving at the approaching kids.

"Look! It's… it's Arnold! And Gerald, and Helga!" Mr. Simmons shouted.

"They're alive!" Harold bellowed, "Ahahaha!"

The kids all swarmed the trio as Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie pushed their way past the others to reach their grandson.

"Arnold!" Grandpa shouted as he threw his arms around Arnold and cried out for joy, "Oh Arnold, we thought we lost ya, short man!"

"Grandpa! Grandma! You're here!" Arnold laughed.

"Arnold!" Harold shoved past the other kids and attempted to give Arnold a huge bear hug, but Gerald quickly stood in his way.

"Hey! Give the kid some space!" Gerald said, "Family first. Any questions can go through his PR man, right here."

"Kimba!" Grandma cried out, "Are you alright?

"I'm fine, Grandma." Arnold reassured her, "But… how did you get here?"

"Oh, we hitched a ride with those Pataki characters." Grandpa shrugged, "Now what in the Hellen of Troy were you doing out there in the Jungle by yourself?"

"Well, I wasn't completely alone. I had Gerald and Helga."

"Out in the jungle with your cranky little friend with the one eyebrow?" Grandpa scolded, "It's a wonder you're still alive, short man…"

"Yeah." Arnold said, "I'm sorry I broke my promise, Grandpa."

"Oh what matters is that you're safe." Grandpa chuckled, "Don't worry, you're only grounded until you finish up junior high school."

Not even batting an eye at his grandfather's obvious bluff, Arnold took a deep breath, unsure of how to break the news to the two of them.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" He said solemnly, "You both might want to brace yourselves… I… I found out what really happened."

Gertie gasped, "You mean…?"

"Yes." Arnold nodded and lowered his head, "All the questions have been answered. There are no more loose ends…"

"Oh… I see." Grandpa knelt down and placed a hand on Arnold's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Arnold. I didn't want you to get your hopes up after all, but I just want you to know that Grandma and I are always going to be there for you. At least until they shove us in the grave, and then- ouch!"

Grandpa's heartfelt speech was abruptly cut short by a sharp pain on his shoulder caused by Grandma squeezing with all her might. Grandpa turned to look at her, and saw she was staring straight ahead with an awestruck and somewhat flabbergasted look in her eyes.

"Dagnabit, Pookie!" Grandpa howled, "You trying to break my shoulder? My bones are already sturdy as balsa wood… what?"

Grandma said nothing, but grabbed Phil's head and manually turned it in the direction she was looking. At last seeing what she saw, Phil's jaw dropped and he fell completely silent. Out of the temple appeared a man and woman slowly walking towards them, hand in hand. As they approached not one of them said a word. Even the other kids looked on in awe, as if somehow already aware of exactly who they were.

At last Miles broke the silence and said, "Dad. Mom."

"M-Miles?" Grandpa gasped, "Is it really you?" He turned back to Arnold in utter bewilderment, "Arnold? You…?"

"Grandpa… I found them." Arnold said. He was then slightly taken aback when he saw his grandfather shedding tears.

"I… I don't believe it… son? Is that really you?" Grandpa pressed.

"Oh, hello there Miles." Grandma said very casually, "Hello Stella."

Every time his grandma did much of anything, Arnold told himself he shouldn't be surprised, but as always he somehow was. Her casual reaction to seeing her son and daughter-in-law alive had him slightly worried.

"Grandma… you're not… surprised?" Arnold asked, slightly worried the last ten years may have just slipped her mind.

"Well of course not." Grandma said, "I knew this day would come. I always… knew…"

Dropping her act, Grandma then ran to Miles and hugged him tightly.

"My boy…" she wept, "My boy…"

"And you… you no good son stealing so and so… get over here…" Grandpa gestured to Stella.

As Stella approached, Grandpa threw his arms around both herm Miles and Grandma. Arnold looked on with a huge smile as his grandparents and parents all hugged.

"Phil… or can I say dad?" Stella asked.

"You… look at you two!" Grandpa remarked, "You don't look much worse for wear. What have you been doing out here all this time? Napping?"

Arnold, Miles, and Stella exchanged looks with forced awkward smiles as their eyes darted back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa." Arnold started, "I know I said I wouldn't go looking-"

"Oh, Arnold!" Grandpa interrupted, "You are forbidden to ever obey me again! I don't believe it! Just when I thought you couldn't be any more impossibly amazing you go and do the amazingly impossible!"

"Mom, Dad… I'm so sorry." Miles said, "I never should have left."

"Oh short man, I've missed you so…" Grandpa said to Miles as he tussled his hair. Grandpa then quickly turned to Arnold and said, "Sorry, Arnold. You weren't the first one. Should've told you."

"Now, where's that Eduardo character?" Grandma asked, "I still feel the urge to hit him."

"We're all going home. Together." Miles said. "To stay."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Grandpa laughed, but then turned rather serious, "But don't think you're gonna be ducking at the boarding house for free, ya mooch! Honestly, what are you? Forty years old? Isn't it about time you got a job and moved out on your own? I'm running a boarding house, not a charity. Honestly."

"Dad…" Miles smiled, and embraced his father.

"Oh that's cute, you think I'm joking…" Grandpa muttered.

Nearby, Helga and Gerald stood grinning. Helga wiped a tear from her eye.

"You okay, Helga?" Gerald asked.

"Yep. Jungle pollen again." Helga said, "This stuff is really doing a number on my allergies… ah-choo… heh, heh…"

"Helga? Just admit it. You're human." Gerald teased.

"I ain't admitting squat, tall hair boy. But I don't think I can handle any more tender reunions…"

"Helga!" the voice of Phoebe rang out from the group of kids.

"Feebs!" Helga shouted for joy, "Okay, just one more…"

Phoebe practically tackled Helga as the two friends hugged tightly.

"Oh, Helga! I'm so glad you're okay!" Phoebe cried, "Of course, I never doubted you would rise in the face of adversity. You being the strongest person I know."

"Yeah, yeah, quit sucking up…" Helga said as she and Phoebe smiled warmly at one another.

"Hey… no sugar for Gerald?" Gerald asked as he opened his arms.

"Oh I've been saving it…" Phoebe said, a mischievous grin crossing her face. She then threw her arms around Gerald and locked lips with him much to his surprise as Helga stood by awkwardly. The other kids looking on started to whoop and holler, but the kissing couple ignored them. Helga's eyes darted back and forth as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Right then… I'll just leave you two to it." she said, stepping backwards, "Like I said, that's enough tender reunions for one-"

"BABY SISTER!" an all too familiar voice cried out.

Helga froze, "Oh crap…"

Olga tackled Helga with the full force of a linebacker and held her in the tightest hug she had ever experienced.

"Helga! You're safe! I was so worried!" Olga cried as tears gushed from her eyes.

"I'm… fine Olga… but I might not be if you don't ease up on the hugging… I can't breathe…" Helga struggled for air.

Suddenly another and much less expected voice filled Helga's ears, "Helga! Oh Helga, my little baby girl! I thought we'd never see you again!"

Helga's mother wrapped her arms around both girls and squeezed even harder.

"Ack! Miriam?" Helga gasped, "What in the blue blazes are you doing here?"

"Well, we got a little call at home on the beepers somehow," Miriam explained, "And we just had to come make sure you girls were okay."

"Beepers?" Helga asked, "How did-"

As Helga looked off in the distance, over the ridge appeared Big Bob himself, leading the remainder of Lasombra's crew, all tied up. Among them was Olga's short time fling Che. Bob was speaking to them in a surprisingly businesslike tone.

"So you can see why gentlemen in your profession can't afford to be without our top of the line beepers." he explained, "They're just so much more convenient and less hassle than cell phones, especially out in a spotty region like this."

"Señor…" Che pleaded, "If you please just stop talking I will gladly buy everything you've-"

"Plus messages can't be traced if you're…" Bob stopped when he spotted his family.

"Daddy!" Olga shouted, "Look what we found!"

"Hey! There she is!" Bob opened his arms and began running towards them, "I've got all my girls back!"

Helga, already feeling like a helpless animal caught in the coils of a giant anaconda braced herself as Bob came barreling towards them.

"Oh lord have mercy…" she groaned.

Bob then wrapped his arms around all three of them and lifted them into the air.

"And there go my ribs… ow…" Helga squeaked, "Please let go…"

"Sorry, girl but I'm never letting go of you again!" Bob shouted.

"Oh… how… touching… ow… criminey!" Helga yowled.

At last, Bob put them all down but held onto Helga.

"I thought we'd lost you, little missy." he said sternly.

"No such luck." Helga frowned, "Sorry to disappoint. As usual."  
"What're you talking about?" Bob huffed.

"Oh please… you're not that clueless." Helga said.

"Look missy… I mean Olg- I MEAN… Helga…" Bob corrected himself twice, "I know that I uh… I mean, I was doing some thinking while you were out lost in the jungle. I'm kind of used to being in control and… and not being able to find you was… well, coming this close to losing you was really… well…"

"Sobering." Miriam finished for him.

"Yeah, good word, Miriam…" Bob said, then gave his wife a look, "Remember that one. Listen, I know I haven't always exactly been the most attentive of fathers but… well, when you were lost out there I thought if I could tell you one thing, it'd be just how proud of you I am."

"Proud?" Helga scoffed, "I haven't won any trophies…"

"No, but Olga told us about everything you did to help the others. And you made it back with the others so I assume you did something right." Bob said, "But Helga, I'm proud of you just because you're my girl. You're a Pataki and I… I…"

"You what…?" Helga asked.

"I love you," Bob said with some effort at last, "Love you like a daughter, Helga…"

Helga's eyes got watery, "And… I love you like a father, Bob."

"Our family wouldn't be complete without you." Miriam said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Wrapped tightly in her father's arms, Helga cooed, "Daddy…" Then she frowned and thought to herself.

_Wait, what did I just call him? Ah well… feels kinda nice._

"There, see?" Bob said, sounding pleased with himself as he didn't so much release Helga as drop her. "Quantity time! Miriam? I did it! The girl and I are closer now!"

Helga had landed on her rear and sat on the ground glowering at her father, but she shrugged and said to herself, "Oh well. Guess that's what you'd call progress…"

As friends and families reconnected and reconciled, Arnold meanwhile had slipped away unnoticed. Stepping up the circular stone staircase of the temple, he looked out across the jungle canopy and marveled. He hadn't really had time to take in the natural wonders of the environment around him, with his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of his parents, and later just trying to survive Lasombra's wrath. The jungle had appeared forbidding and somewhat nightmarish before, and yet now Arnold beheld the picturesque green landscape with new eyes, seeing it for all its sublime beauty unspoiled by mankind. The beauty of the landscape was only enhanced by the cacophony of birds, insects and other creatures all crying out together in a beautiful natural symphony. As a city kid he had always looked for the beauty in a rather gritty urban world, and for once he found he didn't have to look hard to see the beauty the world had to offer. Here and now, this place somehow felt like home.

As he thought to himself about how he had never seen anything like this place, it dawned on him at last that he had in fact been here before. He never really dwelt on it, but he had learned from his father's journal just over a year ago that he had been born in this country, and somewhere in these very jungles. Bearing this in mind he began to feel an eerie sense of familiarity, but then looked downward at all his fellow classmates laughing and excitedly sharing the tales of their experiences, which shifted his train of thought. Arnold was eager to hear all their stories eventually, but for now he wanted to soak up as much jungle scenery as possible, and hoped he could preserve it in his minds eye when he returned to his own steel jungle. He watched as Gerald and Helga stood on the stairs above the other kids, recounting the tale of what happened in the jungle and at the hidden city, and apparently squabbling over the accuracy of some details. Suddenly, from behind him a voice snapped him out of his quiet observing.

"Arnold, my young friend?" he heard the voice of Eduardo in his ear.

"Hey, Eduardo." Arnold said, "I was just… well, I haven't really had time to really appreciate all the scenery."

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Eduardo asked, "For you I imagine it must be otherworldly. Believe me, I felt similarly on my brief visit to Hillwood, ten years ago."

"Yeah." Arnold agreed, "And now so much has changed just in the last day…"

"It's positively surreal, isn't it?" Eduardo asked.

Arnold nodded, "That's a good word for it. I don't think my life will ever be the same again. Or any of theirs…"

"Are you all right, Arnold?" Eduardo asked, "You look somewhat perturbed."

That eerie feeling returned and Arnold shrugged as he tried to explain, "I can't explain it but… there's something familiar about this place…"

"Yes, there may be cause for that." Eduardo smiled, "I take it you've read that journal of your father's." He turned and gestured off into the distance, "Do you see that mountain just over there?"

Arnold looked over the horizon behind him, and beheld a huge mountain in the distance, though it didn't exactly look quite like a mountain, but rather something else.

"Yeah… it looks like… a volcano?" Arnold gasped as the revelation dropped on him, "Hey wait, this temple… is this where… is this where I was born?"

"Indeed it is. I was here with your parents when it happened." Eduardo reminisced.

Arnold surveyed the temple with even greater scrutiny than he had before, as if trying to recall details that were impossible for his newborn mind to have retained ten years later.

Eduardo continued, "Of all the things I've seen and been through, that was truly the most intensely frightening but ultimately miraculous experience I've ever had."

"How I silenced all of nature or something?" Arnold asked.

"That's a close second." Eduardo smiled, "I was talking about the moment I think I finally won your mother over. I don't think she trusted me until then… I had a particularly bad habit of inadvertently sending your parents into near death situations, and sadly the same can be said of their decade long absence… for which I can never be sorry enough for."

Arnold looked at Eduardo, and the remorse that washed over the man's face. He had never placed any of the blame on him, but clearly Eduardo felt insurmountable guilt for the disappearance of Miles and Stella.

"You couldn't have known what would happen." Arnold stated earnestly, "You all did what you had to to help those people. I understand that. And I probably would have done the same."

Eduardo smiled warmly at him. Arnold felt the same comfort and camaraderie he had felt when Lasombra had so masterfully impersonated this man, only this time it was genuine.

"My little amigo, there will always be a place for someone like you with the Helpers for Humanity." Eduardo smiled, "But for now, I say go home. Regain your lost time with your parents. Now that I finally know of the location of the hidden city, my people and I will watch over them as best we can."

"Arnold!" they heard the voice of Helga shouting up at them, "What're you doing up there? C'mon! I'm getting tired of answering everyone's questions for you!"

Eduardo nodded to Arnold, and the two of them descended the stone steps back down to where Helga was in the process of recounting the details of their adventure to Phoebe and some others.

"… so then they upgraded me to demigod status." Helga said, "I'm like a deity to those Greneeyes now, Feebs. I'm kind of a big deal."

"Wow… although, I must say that the device used to implement the cure to the sleeping disease sounds, while innovative, a little impractical…"

"Right?" Helga agreed, "I mean, why make your entire healthcare system entirely dependent on the "pure of heart?" I mean, I appreciate the poetic implication, but it's still… no wonder it took a decade."

"Uh huh. Don't labor the point." Gerald noted, "It worked. And now my man has got his folks back."

Grandma and Grandpa had been listening to Helga and Gerald's retelling as well.

"So the pirate leader is… gone?" Grandma asked.

"Stone dead." Helga said triumphantly.

"Yeah, good thing too," Stella added.

What happened next completely floored Arnold, his father and grandfather as well as Eduardo. Helga, Stella and Grandma all got the same slightly savage look in their eyes, then pounded their fists against their palms while saying in unison, "Because if he was here right now, I'd punch him right in the-" All three of them stopped and looked at one another in slight amazement.

Similarly, the three generations of Shortman men all stared at their female companions with their jaws agape.

"That was cool…" Arnold said, as his grandpa and father said together, "That was hot…"

Everyone within earshot burst into laughter, except for Eduardo who shook his head, then said to the Shortmans, "You know? I'm beginning to think you Shortman men have a type…"

THE END

* * *

_**And that's it for my lost jungle memories anthology... for now at least. I've actually got at least one more to post, but it's not canon even in my story... WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? Find out soon... same jungle time, same jungle channel.**_


	8. TJM ALTERNATE ENDING (sad version)

**_In an interview conducted last fall, Craig Bartlett revealed that in most of the original drafts of TJM Arnold's parents were in fact dead. HA! often heavily dealt with the bitter disappointment and general sadness life has to offer but… I have a really hard time imagining how they possibly could have executed that kind of an ending. Sure, there have been plenty of Disney movies dealing with dead parents but... that sort of plot is usually dealt with in act 1, whereas that would have been a pretty bitter act 3 twist in HA! I had such a hard time imagining that, that I had to think up how that would have played out, naturally! Feel like depressing yourself? Read on!_**

_**Actually I think I came up with a bittersweet but also kind of heartwarming ending… with an epilogue... enjoy... I hope. Be warned... maybe I'm just a big softie but this made me cry while writing it...**_

_**This scene would occur just after the final showdown with Lasombra, as the gang heads back to the hidden city and has to find a way to cure all the Greeneye families.**_

* * *

Escorted by a small party of Green-Eyes, Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Eduardo somberly entered the royal chamber of the hidden city. They had saved Arnold from Lasombra, and had all come out of the encounter alive, but in the process they had lost that most sacred relic to these people; the heart of gold now lay at the bottom of a deep gorge along with the man who had obsessively wasted his life hunting it. They still weren't certain of how, but they knew the Corazon had something to do with the sleeping sickness, and now they feared they had lost the key to the salvation of the city.

Surprised and delighted to see them alive however, the girl queen rushed towards them and spouted more words in her unintelligible language to them. Unintelligible to three of them at least. As Arnold shrugged, Eduardo stepped forward and removed his hat and spoke to her in the Green-Eyes language. The two of them conversed a bit, then the queen looked at the others morosely, then she said something else to Eduardo. The man said nothing, and he didn't need to for his face more or less told them everything without so much as a word. He looked at the children and spoke slowly.

"Arnold… your parents are here." he said, "She will take us… to where they lie…"

Numbness overtook Arnold's entire being. He could only manage a nod as Eduardo gestured for them to follow. He didn't even look to see how Gerald or Helga had reacted, and in this moment no one else in the world existed to him but the two people he was about to meet. The manner of which he would become acquainted with his fabled parents remained a mystery in this moment, while his heart told him one outcome, his mind told of another. He had prepared himself for both outcomes, but as an idealist he had held out for the best.

It was a short walk to the site. For Arnold, Gerald and Helga it may as well have been miles as they silently followed the girl queen and Eduardo. Arnold glanced at Eduardo whose face betrayed no emotion, but he couldn't hide the dread and uncertainty in his eyes. As they walked they passed several more Green Eyes children all looking at them solemnly. At last they came to a stone structure with a doorway decorated in ornate flowers, with a veil hanging over the entrance. The queen gestured for Arnold to enter. With a heavy beleaguered sigh, Arnold stepped through the doorway and at long last he locked eyes with his parents.

They stood together, holding hands and smiling down at him, standing perfectly still. The two stone figures stood as a monument marking the final resting place of Miles and Stella Shortman, buried within the stone box below. Arnold stood in complete silence as his companions reluctantly entered the tomb with him.

"Mom… Dad…" Arnold said softly as he sunk to his knees before the monument, "It's me…"

"Arnold…" Helga whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

Eduardo removed his hat and lowered his head in sorrow. Gerald stepped towards Arnold to try to comfort him, but Helga gently stopped him. As Gerald looked at her she shook her head, indicating that Arnold needed some space. The four of them stood in total silence for a good long minute, no one sure what to say or do. Eduardo was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry little amigo…" he said softly. "I had my hopes but… I feared this may have been the reality we would have to face…"

None of the kids said a word as they all fixated on the monuments. Eduardo let lose a heavy world wearied sigh.

"I will leave you in peace, Arnold…" he said as he turned to leave the chamber, "I'm very sorry."

Arnold's face betrayed no emotion. He simply stared ahead at the stones marking his parents' final resting place. His parents. The people he had heard so much about and had set his hopes on finding were so close now, but forever just out of reach.

Arnold spoke slowly, "All this time… I really believed that somehow you'd still be out there… alive and well. I honestly never thought it could end like this…"

Helga and Gerald looked at one another, desperately searching each others eyes for some comfort to give to their forlorn friend but both came up empty. They had their own parents, but had no solace to offer to their friend who did not.

"I've been such a fool…" Arnold whimpered with uncharacteristic anger spilling into his voice.

Helga and Gerald were both distinctly taken aback by the sudden shift in Arnold's voice. He had been angry in the past, albeit incredibly rarely, but never had they heard such bitterly righteous anger in his tone.

Gerald spoke up, "Hey buddy, it was a long shot but… holding onto hope doesn't make you-"

"No, not about them! I've been a fool about everything!" Arnold bit out, "All this time… believing there was good in this world. I've been helping people because I just thought it was the right thing to do… and yet in the back of my head maybe I thought maybe with all the karma I've put out there, maybe just this once some would come back when I needed it… but it didn't. All my life I've had this huge hole in my heart… and I've tried so hard to do good so I could feel whole… if this is all that I get out of life… then what's the point?"

Gerald and Helga exchanged worried glances. It was bad enough to see Arnold making this discovery, but for it to completely shatter his worldview was too much for either of them to bear. Arnold had been such a strong positive force throughout both of their lives and the thought of him being any other way was simply inconceivable. Arnold finally broke down. Tears poured from his eyes as he sunk to the ground.

"Why…" he sobbed, "Why did you have to leave me? Why?"

Gerald couldn't hold back anymore and knelt down, putting his arm around his forlorn friend.

"Arnold… buddy… we're here for you man." he said, not knowing what else to say.

All three kids fell silent. Minutes slowly passed by as all three of them remained quiet. Gerald and Helga stood over Arnold who just wept quietly at the stone feet of his parents. The ambient sounds of the surrounding jungle seemed to fall silent as well, as if all of nature mourned with them. Thoughts of what might have been and now what never could be drifted in and out of all three of their minds, and the light of the sun outside slowly began to wane. After what must have been nearly an hour of pure silence, Arnold reached for his hat and looked at it bitterly.

"This is the only thing in the world they left me…" he sighed, "Nothing but this stupid little hat…"

With that, he threw his most prized possession aside to the shock of Gerald and Helga. Gerald's shoulders slumped in defeat, but Helga's brow suddenly furrowed.

"No…" Helga said at last, wiping her tears away, "This isn't how it's going to end. Not like this. I won't let it."

Arnold looked towards her incredulously.

"Helga, it's over. Everything we worked for was for nothing… we can't change this."

"No. I mean you." she said stomping towards him, "I know we can't change what's past, but I'm not letting you give up on life. Your blind optimism is your most annoying quality, and it's also the best thing about you! Arnold. I don't think you fully appreciate just how much you and your entire outlook on life means to everyone… what it means to me!"

"Helga…" Gerald tried to stop her but she kept rolling.

"No. I'm sorry Arnold. I'm sorry about everything but you can't just stop seeing the world the way you do! Look at all the lives you've touched! Just look at me… you… but how could you know? Remember that little video presentation I threw together that won us this stinking trip?"

Arnold looked at her and muttered, "Well, yes."

"Did you happen to notice one person curiously absent from the video talking about what you've done for them?" she asked before indicating to herself with both thumbs. "Arnold… if I had tried to sum up everything you've meant to me in that video it would have been a feature length film with two or three sequels and its own TV series! It started the moment I met you… when you sheltered me from the rain… that one small act of kindness was earth-shattering to me! I was only three years old and completely alone in the world! The world was already a dark, cold, scary place for me, and then you came along like a little ray of light and gave me hope!"

"This might not be the time to make it all about you, Helga…" Gerald said to no avail.

"There's a point to this, Geraldo, just wait for it." Helga insisted, then turned back to Arnold, "You're not going to give up on being the kind of person you are because you can't. Because that's just who you are. You haven't helped everyone in our whole stupid city just because you were hoping life would reward you, I know you better than that! I know I never knew your parents but… if two people could produce someone like you then… then they must've been the best kind of people. And as long as you always stay the way you are, then…" she got unexpectedly choked up on her last words, "Then your parents will never really be gone…"

Helga finally stopped as tears burst from her ducts and she couldn't speak. As she wiped away her tears she saw Arnold looking deeply pensive. Gerald was wide-eyed and clearly unsure of what to say.

Helga finally got a hold of herself and whispered.

"I'm sorry…" she said, "I'm so sorry…"

Then slowly, to everyone including his own surprise, a small smile crossed Arnold's face as a ray of sunlight shone through the chamber and illuminated him. The light slowly grew until the three of them were covered in a warm glow.

"We're not done here." Arnold said, wiping away his tears and standing up.

"Not done?" Gerald asked, "With what?"

"The sickness." Arnold said, "They still need our help. I lost my mom and dad… I won't let the same happen to these kids. I have to finish what they started."

Helga smiled as she wiped away her tears. Gerald placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Arnold… you never cease to amaze me but…" Gerald sighed in defeat, "We lost the Corazon... without the heart of gold what can we possibly do?"

Helga's eyes went wide and she suddenly bolted from the chamber. Arnold and Gerald looked at one another in surprise.

"Helga?" Gerald shouted, "What are you-"

"I've got a really bad idea!" she shouted back at them. The two boys watched as she ran back towards the giant stone wheel at the center of the city. All the Greeneyes children too looked on with perplexed faces. Arnold rushed over to his hat and returned it to the top of his head. Confused but eager to find out what she had planned, both boys gave chase until they reached the stone wheel where Helga stood inspecting the hole in the center. From behind them Eduardo and the girl queen appeared.

"Helga, what are you doing?" Arnold asked, slightly out of breath.

"This must be it!" she shouted, gesturing to the hole, "You were supposed to put the heart of gold here, and then, well, something would happen. I'm not a scientist."

**"**_I_ know what this is. These are the controls to a machine Miles told me about." Eduardo noted, "The Green-Eyed People would put herbal formulas in the center altar, and the machine would spread them aromatically."

"My dad and mom knew about this! It's in the mural! So, instead of herbs…" "Arnold gasped when he saw bundles of medicine resting above some kind of vent where the Corazon had once been, "Look! They put the cure right here, so it could cure the whole city at once!"

"Ah, genius!" Eduardo remarked.

"But, without the heart of gold, the Green-Eyes... they can't be cured." Arnold sighed in resignation, "Everything my parents worked for and sacrificed… was all for nothing…"

"I… might have something that would work." Helga said softly.

The others looked at her and could see her concealing something in her hands. Then she opened them to reveal a locket in the shape of a heart, and most shockingly it appeared to have a picture of Arnold in the center. Arnold looked at her with wide-eyed shock. He and Helga had been lying to themselves for a while now, and they both knew exactly how they felt about one another, but now Helga was finally shattering the facade. She was now literally and figuratively offering him her heart. The revelation about the fate of his parents had been a deeply bitter blow, and he feared now the gaping hole in his heart could never be filled, and yet somehow as he looked at the vulnerable girl before him he felt somehow as if she could.

"It's, uh, a heart." she said, "I think it could fit. This is just gold-plated. It's not a very pure heart."

Arnold looked at her, smiling slightly. He stretched out his hands expectantly.

"I don't know." he said, "I think your heart... is more pure than you know."

Helga swooned and handed him her locket. Arnold took it and carefully placed it in the hole at the center of the wheel, apparently struggling to fit it inside. Helga walked up behind him and placed her hand on his. The two of them smiled at one another, and together they turned the heart slightly onto its side and it slid into place. The rumbling sounds of the mechanism activating caused the ground beneath their feet to shake.

"Rishwa katida!" shouted the girl queen, triumphantly.

Hundreds of other Green-Eyed children cheered and came running up the stairs to get a better view, as the machine continued to work. All across the city, giant stone gears opened the roofs over the sleeping parents.

"Hashwa ropes watash!" the girl queen cried out in joy.

Suddenly, a powerful steaming geyser erupted from the center of the temple, sending the cure soaring up into the air as it combined with the water. A giant mushroom cloud formed above the entire city and blocked out the sun, as green droplets came showering down all around them.

"Arnold, humish ginoma sapura! Batiqua nee-fwash. Wata kui-ui!" the girl queen said. Despite the language barrier, Arnold felt as if he could somehow understand her perfectly in this moment.

Suddenly all around them amid the hue of green that blanketed the entire city, a new hue of violet began to emerge in the form of tiny fluttering wings rising from the chambers where all the parents lay, and all the children cried out for joy and rushed off to investigate.

"Okay… what's going on?" Helga asked.

"There's butterflies…" Arnold remarked, "Could that mean…?"

The joyous sounds of children laughing and rejoicing echoed all around them answered Arnold's question. All around them the Green-Eyes reunited with their now awoken parents, at long last cured of their sleeping death.

"It worked…" Gerald said in disbelief. "You woke an ancient civilization with that locket… mm, mm, mm… now I've seen everything."

"Arnold… I don't believe it…" Eduardo sighed, "You truly are a miracle child… excuse me, I must find the king and queen…"

Eduardo rushed off to locate and speak with the leaders of the city, as the three kids simply marveled at the miraculous sight unfolding around them. For the longest time none of them could find words. They had achieved the impossible and despite the crushing sadness Arnold still felt, the pure elation all around them was infectious enough. He had always felt joy for helping others, but this was a whole new level of that and while still sad he somehow had never felt happier.

"Looks like you finished the work your parents started, Arnold." Gerald said admiringly.

Helga placed a hand on Arnold's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"They would be proud…" she said.

"They are…" Arnold said softly, forcing himself to smile. "Like you said… as long as I never give up then… then they'll never be…"

Arnold couldn't finish his sentence as he got choked up. As he cried half in sadness and half in joy, Helga wrapped her arm around him and she too teared up.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"For what?" Arnold asked.

"For bringing us here… it's my fault really. Maybe you'd have been happier just not knowing… then at least you could have held onto hope."

"But then we never could have helped these people…" Arnold said "There's… there's nothing to regret, Helga."

"I still feel like I failed you. I'm sorry." Helga insisted, "And for everything else… everything I've done to you…" tears started to well up in her eyes, "You're a wonderful person, through and through and I've always been so mean to you… I just wanted you to keep believing in miracles."

To her shock Arnold smiled, despite his eyes watering.

"What you did? You… you did everything for me. You've always been there for me, even if I couldn't see it. And I'm glad I know the truth, even if it's hard… and look around you! This is a miracle…"

Silently, Gerald joined Helga and also placed a hand on Arnold's other shoulder.

"You've got one strong heart, Arnold." he remarked. "I know I say it all the time but I'll say it again… Arnold, you're bold…"

"I just need time…" Arnold said, forcing himself to laugh slightly while wiping his eyes, "You know me. Stupidly eternally optimistic… always looking on the bright side because someone has to."

"I just wish…" Helga continued, "I wish I could have somehow given you what you were looking for…"

"You did." Arnold said.

Helga looked at him with perplexed eyes.

"Maybe I didn't find my parents but…" Arnold struggled to say his next sentence, but finally he choked out, "But I _did_ find my family."

Arnold raised his arms and wrapped them around both Helga and Gerald, smiling broadly at his two best friends, and now surrogate family. The three of them all scrunched up their faces, unsure of whether they were holding back tears or laughter. Those emotions all felt melded into one beautiful confusing mess, and the three companions could feel the strong bond between them solidify into something uniquely unbreakable.

"I'll always be here for you, man." Gerald said, now getting emotional himself, "You've always been like a brother to me…"

Helga smiled, admiring the beautiful friendship between the two boys. Despite being in on the group hug, she did feel slightly out of place. Gerald and Arnold had quite simply the most natural and easiest friendship she'd ever observed, and while she felt closer to them both than ever before she still didn't know where she fit in.

When the three of them at last broke apart, Helga said, "I uh, don't know what I am to you but I'm happy to…"

"You…" Arnold looked at her, "You're… you're really something."

Helga cocked her eyebrow, not sure what to make of that.

"I always thought you were like some kind of personal demon there to torment me but now… after seeing everything you've done for me… you're more like some kind of guardian angel."

Helga turned bright red at that notion.

"Well, I uh, I do my best…" she stuttered as she noticed Arnold's face was getting rather close to her own.

"You're… you're just incredible… and… and… I…"

Arnold slowly took a step towards her and took her hands in his. Tilting his head up towards her he closed his eyes. Helga went wide eyed with surprise, but instinctively leaned towards him and met his lips with a gentle kiss. As they stood holding hands with their lips locked, Helga's foot lifted up into the air. The two of them didn't even seem to remember or notice Gerald standing nearby, who watched in slight amazement.

"Mm, mm, MM… okay, _now_ I've seen everything…" he said with a smile.

Helga nor Arnold reacted and seemed to be completely lost in their own world. Their kiss hadn't ended and neither of them felt the need to let it.

Of course, after a minute or so they had to let it end. The two of them looked lovingly into each others eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"So…" Helga asked, "What were you about to say? You know… before all that funny business?"

Arnold took a deep breath, then spoke the words his heart had been dying to say for a while, but his brain had refused to let it.

"I love you." Arnold said earnestly, "Thank you… for filling the hole in my heart…"

Some time later, after all the people of the city had awoken and had hailed Arnold, Gerald and Helga as their heroes, Eduardo had begun preparations to return the American kids to their parents and supervisors. Meanwhile, Arnold had returned to the burial chamber to bid his parents one final farewell.

"Hi mom, hi dad." he said, "I… we did it. Me and my friends. We finished what you started… we saved the city and… I'm sorry I couldn't save you too…"

A gentle breeze filled the room, and Arnold could sense their spirits surrounding him, reminding him even if he couldn't see them he would always feel their love. The wind almost seemed to whisper two words.

_Hey… Arnold…_

Arnold knew it was just his imagination, but he still felt it was real. There was some small consolation in that.

"I guess… I guess this is goodbye." he said, "Thank you…"

He could hear footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Helga?" he asked.

"Got eyes in the back of your head now?" Helga asked.

"Yep." he joked, "Got 'em from my grandma."

Helga looked at the stone monument of Stella and Miles Shortman. The statues captured their warm loving smiles, and she could somehow feel as if they were really alive and smiling down at them.

Arnold took a deep breath, then reached for his tiny blue cap atop his head. Holding it to his chest he smiled.

"You know, they gave me this. When I was just a baby." he said.

Helga placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"So that's why you've worn it all this time…"

"It was the last thing keeping me from letting go of them all those years." he said, "But now…"

Helga's eyes widened, sensing what he was going to do.

"Arnold… you don't have to-"

"It's okay." he smiled through his tears, "I think I'm finally ready to let go."

Tentatively, Arnold placed his most treasured possession atop the tomb, as a final tribute to his fallen parents.

"Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. I'll always love you, but I don't need this to remember you by… you'll always be right here in my heart."

Helga still wasn't convinced, and asked, "Arnold... that thing is like a part of you. Are you sure you want to just leave it here?"

"It is part of me. And now they'll have something of me so… so we'll always be together."

Helga touched his shoulder and offered a warm smile. Arnold then took a deep breath of life, and turned to exit the chamber. Helga watched him go, and once he had disappeared from sight, she quickly grabbed his hat.

"He is so going to regret doing that ten minutes from now…" she grumbled. "Hey, wait up, football head!" She shouted.

(Fade to white)

In a weathered old building in Hillwood, a tall, lean man with long blonde hair neatly combed back stood in front of his shelf. In his arms he held a tiny baby girl, barely a year old. She shared his golden hair and green eyes, accentuated by her thick black eyebrows giving her an always impish and mischievous look. The man reached for a small blue hat sitting on the shelf, and then he carefully placed it on her head, causing her to laugh in amusement.

"That was a gift from your grandma and grandpa to me." he said to her, "And now it's yours. See that? That's them there, with their friend Eduardo." He pointed at a framed picture of Miles and Stella Shortman whose happy smiles still brought warmth to his heart fifteen years after he had said his final goodbye to them at the hidden city. "They were pretty great people. Always helping others, and we should always remember that."

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned and saw his wife smiling at him.

"Helping others, huh?" she said, "How about a little help on dinner then? The others will be here soon."

"Right…" Arnold laughed, "Just uh, you know spending a little 'quantity time' together."

In Helga's hands, she held a small framed picture, and she placed it on the shelf next to the picture of his parents. The pictured faces of Arnold's grandparents now smiled back at them through the glass as well.

"I bet wherever they are, they're smiling at you now." Helga said reassuringly.

"We sure are!" Grandpa Phil's voice came from behind them.

"Oh, there you are." Helga laughed, as she turned to face the ninety-eight year old man, who still didn't look a day over eighty-three.

"Hey short man, don't hog my little short gal," Grandpa laughed, as he reached for his great granddaughter, and Arnold handed her off to him.

The little girl kept on laughing, and her inane babble of baby talk slowly started to sound like attempts at words.

"Holy toledo, this could be it!" Grandpa shouted, "Go on… say grandpa… say grandpa."

"She's saying daddy first." Arnold insisted.

"Oh, I don't know…" Helga grinned.

"Da… ma… ga…" the little girl started, then shouted, "Criminey!"

Arnold and his grandpa glared at Helga who burst into laughter. After the initial disappointment wore off the two men joined in laughing with her.

"Oh well," Arnold shrugged, "Just one of life's little disappointments…"

"Yeah well," Helga took his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "There's still plenty of fulfillment in life, too." She then tussled her daughter's hair. "All right, gramps, short man and I here will go help Gertie man the kitchen, and you keep an eye on that little reprobate."

"Gladly." Grandpa said, tossing the girl up and down gently.

"And don't drop… ah whatever, I trust you." she said, as she and her husband turned to leave. "Come on, football head. Gerald and Feebs will be here soon."

The happily married couple walked down the stairs together hand in hand as Grandpa Phil amused the young one. The faces of Miles and Stella, forever smiling in their direction seemed to light up the room. Just next to their picture rested an old, beat up but treasured locket with a picture of Arnold at age nine. The pictured mother, father and child would live together here forever.

The End

* * *

_**And then I imagine an entire montage would play with that "Proud Corazon" song from Coco… those lyrics kind of fit the situation… right down to the Corazon...**_

_**In addition to my sixth season stories, since it's just sort of required of fans of the show, I've dreamt up my own Shortaki family hinted at there.**_

_**Coming soon… the further adventures of Shelby G. Pataki-Shortman. Although… that'll be set in the universe where Arnold's parents are still alive, not this one where they're stone f***ing dead. But I hope you enjoyed this imagining of The Jungle Movie we might have gotten long ago, had Steve Viksten had his way. Yeah, apparently he was insistent that the parents should be dead... and then he died and Craig decided to go a slightly more magical route. RIP original Jungle Movie drafts and Steve Viksten. **_

_**In all seriousness, no disrespect to Steve Viksten, a writer behind some of the best episodes, such as Arnold's Christmas, and the voice of Oskar.**_


	9. The Foretelling

**_Uh oh. A prequel. This can't be good._**

**_I realize now that I tend to refer to Helga as Arnold's "Guardian Angel" a lot in these stories. It's somewhat established in universe, where Gerald suggests Anrold may have a Christmas angel looking out for him, but there was some blog post I saw about a particular moment in "The Journal" that cemented that idea for me. I didn't even notice this until I read about it, but after Miles and Stella lose Arnold at the park, there's this tiny little moment when baby Helga spots Arnold atop the slide, and possibly saved his life in the process. It's a small touch, but a very intentional one I think. I decided to expand on that moment. This scene begins just after Arnold goes missing._**

**_Note: I wrote this one a while back, and I later found another fanfic that did something almost exactly in the same vein... I don't remember what it was called or who wrote it (I just remember it was really cute) but if you read this and find it derivative... sorry. I've edited this version and tried to make it distinctly different enough, but there are still a few similarities._**

* * *

Beneath the shade of a large tree, Miles and Stella surveyed the park. They smiled at the sight of parents and their children all around them, many of them about the same age as their little boy. The couple looked at one another with a loving smile, and then turned their attention back to the stroller where their one year old son Arnold sat. That was what they expected at least. To their horror, when they turned their heads they found the stroller empty.

Stella gasped in shock, "Where's Arnold?"

"Arnold?" Miles repeated, as the two reacted swiftly. They stood up and began frantically calling out for their son.

Both parents ran off in opposite directions, calling out Arnold's name repeatedly.

Miles searched high and low for what felt like hours, but had really only been a minute or so, when suddenly a squeaky little voice caught his attention. It wasn't Arnold's; he would know that voice in his sleep. This voice belonged to a stranger, but Miles strangely felt as if it was calling to him.

"Look that! Look that!"

Miles turned to the swings and saw a tiny pigtailed girl in pink pointing and smiling. He turned in the direction she was pointing, and beheld a terrifying sight. There stood Arnold, a good ten feet in the air atop a slide. Miles could feel his heart racing as he dashed to the slide hoping his young son could somehow understand him.

"Arnold! Arnold, no!" He shouted as his son smiled guilelessly back at him.

"Don't move!" Stella shouted, suddenly appearing at his side.

As Arnold continued to laugh innocently, unaware of the danger he had put himself in, Miles scaled the slide ladder desperately trying to reach him before he fell. Just as he reached the top, the tyke smiled at him and sat down, which sent him sliding backwards down the incline.

"Arnold!" Miles shouted as he dropped back to the ground. All he and Stella could do was to look away and cover their eyes.

With an audible splat, their baby boy hit a puddle of mud which cushioned his fall. The couple ran to their little boy and enveloped him in a hug, utterly relieved.

"We'll never let you out of our sight again." Stella vowed.

As Miles held Arnold in his hands, Stella carefully wiped the mud off their laughing little boy. Arnold, innocent one year old that he was had no idea how much fear he had just inspired in his parents. This kid had been born running, and they worried if they didn't keep an eye on him at all times it wouldn't be long before his lucky streak ended. Stella gazed into Arnold's eyes; the boy's completely guileless smiling face normally brought joy to her heart, but his complete lack of self preservation concerned her.

"How in the heck do you suppose he even managed to climb so high?" Miles asked.

"He's his father's son." Stella replied with a smile, "Strong, adventurous, and just about as graceful. But every bit as adorable."

The relieved couple shared a laugh. Arnold too, despite not being old enough to understand their words, seemed to understand their feelings enough to laugh along, though this was nothing out of the ordinary. The child was simply irrepressibly happy.

"Well, should we head back home?" Miles asked.

"Oh I don't know, we did only just arrive." Stella shrugged.

"You're sure?" Miles reasserted, "You're not too shaken up from our close call?"

"Are you?" Stella returned his concern.

"Well…" Miles stumbled, "Yes, honestly. After all we went through in the wilds of Central America… even when facing down Lasombra I don't think I've ever felt so scared."

"You're such a big man to admit that." Stella smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No. We wanted to have a day in the park as a family, and I don't see why we shouldn't continue in that vein. We'll just have to, you know…"

"Get a child leash?" Miles suggested, "No, no that's too far. Let's just keep Arnold close. Now, what's something fun we can do that's a little more on the safe side…"

Miles looked around the park at the various families all playing together and having fun. Spotting a slightly older boy playing catch with his father, Miles smiled as he mused about the prospect of one day tossing a football with Arnold. Then another thought occurred to him, and he looked back over at the swing set where two little girls about Arnold's age sat as their parents stood behind them engaged in some sort of heated discussion. The tiny blonde girl on the swing wearing all pink locked eyes with Miles for a moment before looking away as if embarrassed. It had been thanks to this particular girl that he had found Arnold.

"Why don't we go push Arnold on the swing?" Miles suggested.

Stella looked at him cautiously, but the look in his eyes reassured her.

"All right." she said. "I guess he can't fall very far if anything goes wrong."

"Yeah. I also think I ought to thank those people." Miles said as the three of them headed towards the swings.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"It was that little girl with the pink bow who spotted Arnold." he said. "She might've saved his life."

"Oh." Stella said with a smile, "Well in that case."

She gestured for him to lead on and they headed towards the swings. As they drew closer they could hear the two adults speaking, or at least the man speaking as the woman quietly tried to interject occasionally.

"I'm telling ya, in today's working world you can't afford to be without our best top of the line pagers. And that's why you ought to order bulk. I mean, they're great quality and they last forever, but you're gonna wanna be prepared for the worst because it does happen. Trust me, sometimes even I get mad and when I do I tend to crush the darn things in the palm of my hand!"

"Oh, yes well… as I told you I don't think my little girl needs to page me when she needs me… but if Kyo needs one I'll just be sure to remind him to-"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Listen, you seen Miriam around?" the man interjected.

"Ah, no I think she and Olga walked off that way a while ago." the woman responded.

"Criminey, I can't stick around this place much longer. All this fresh air is getting really-"

"Excuse me?" Miles piped in.

The man turned to face him which nearly caused Miles nearly jump back. The man wore such a severe and off-putting expression, which his thick unibrow only magnified. Miles instantly understood the other woman's uncomfortable body language.

"Finally, someone with some business sense." The man said, pulling out a business card from his pocket, "Bob Pataki. You probably recognize me from the TV ads. The Emporium isn't open at the moment but here's our card if you're looking to-"

Miles cut the man off as he gently pushed his business card back at him.

"Ah, no um, actually I just wanted to thank you and… is this your daughter?"

"My daughter? What? I was just saying I don't know where she is. She and the wife wandered off." Bob responded, gesturing in no particular direction. "You can thank her when she comes back for… whatever. I guess she's always doing something right."

Miles felt confused and had no idea what the man going on about.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he scratched the back of his neck, and turned to the red haired woman, "Um, ma'am, are both these little girls yours?"

The woman smiled warmly at him and shook her head, "Well, this little one is mine" She gestured to the little black haired girl wearing blue. "This is Phoebe. The other one is-"

"Huh?" Bob looked down at the girls sitting on the swings, "Oh yeah, that one. Yeah, that one's mine too. You want to thank the girl? What gives?"

Miles blinked, unable to believe this man had really just forgotten his own little girl was sitting on the swings right under his nose.

"Well, it's just that a few moments ago our little Arnold got away from us and we couldn't find him." Miles stuttered, "Then I looked over here and your girl was pointing and shouting 'look at that!' and sure enough I guess she spotted our little guy. She may well have saved his life."

"Huh." Bob scratched his head, "Well. Good for her. You're welcome, uh…?"

"Miles." Miles stuck out his hand, "Miles Shortman. And this is my wife Stella."

"Hello," Stella said with a smile. As Miles and Bob shook hands, she then turned to the other woman. "And you are?"

"Reba Heyerdahl." the woman responded in a thick middle south accent, "Pleased to meet you." She smiled and clearly felt relieved to be escaping the private conversation she had been trapped in with Bob.

"Do you mind if our Arnold joins your girls?" Stella asked.

"Well not at all." Reba said warmly and waved at Arnold. "More the merrier. Hey there little guy."

Stella placed Arnold carefully onto the swing next to Bob's daughter. As Miles continued to hobnob with Reba and Bob, the little girl in pink fixed her large blue eyes on Arnold as the other girl contentedly sucked on her bottle. Stella looked at Bob's daughter. She had her father's distinct facial features, which even at such a young age were fairly prominent, from the unique ears to the unfortunate monobrow. Unlike her father however, the little girl exuded an immediately perceptible air of sadness. Hoping to cheer the girl up, Stella gestured to her own son.

"Hi there." Stella said to her with a smile, as the little girl turned away sheepishly. Stella smiled warmly and kept pressing, sensing her shyness. "Can you say hello, Arnold?"

Arnold at the age of one had proven quite precocious, and while he hadn't quite mastered full sentences he certainly never hesitated to try. Arnold looked at the little girl, who had returned her gaze to him. Having just moved to the city, Arnold's parents hadn't yet had much chance to socialize him with other toddlers. Stella hadn't really thought of it, but this girl may well be the first interaction Arnold had ever had with someone his own age. The girl stared at Arnold strangely, as if studying him and trying to memorize every detail. Arnold looked back at her, then he reflexively burst into laughter which caught her off guard and appeared to almost startle her. Arnold's infectious laughter however apparently got through to her and she dared a smile in return.

"Ewo!" Arnold said jovially.

"That's right, say hello!" Stella congratulated Arnold, "What's your name, sweetie?" Stella asked the girl.

The little girl again turned away kicked her legs back and forth, but eventually she looked up at Stella whose warm expression seemed to comfort her.

"Elga." she said at last in a barely audible voice.

"Elga..." Stella repeated, "Helga, is it?"

The little girl nodded in response, smiling a little.

"Egga!" Arnold made a noble first effort to say her name as he pointed at her, which at first made her gasp, but then she started to smile and laugh with him.

"And this is Arnold," Stella said to Helga, gesturing to her son.

"Ano?" she asked, trying to say his name.

Reba took notice of the scene unfolding on the swings and smiled, "Oh, bless their little hearts. How precious…" She pointed at them. Arnold was kicking his legs clearly trying to swing but far out of his league at the age of one. Helga meanwhile appeared to be swinging her hands in his direction, and the adults couldn't tell if she was trying to grab him or hit him. Either away the consensus among the adults was that it was cute, save for Bob who glared at Helga who responded with a startled squeak.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Careful, Olga." Bob scolded her, causing her to back down instantly, "Don't hurt the little guy."

"Oh she's fine." Stella reassured him, "I'm sorry, is it Olga?"

"Huh?" Bob looked puzzled, "No, no, it's Helga."

"Oh." Stella said confusedly, "I could have sworn you just called her Olga."

"Nah, Olga's my older girl," Bob insisted, "She's a real chip off the old block. Tops in all her classes, wins every stinking competition they come up with for kids these days. Real proud of that one. Not sure how we ended up with another one, but there she is I guess."

Stella's jaw dropped, unsure of how to respond to the man's causal disregard for his little girl. She sensed she was entering some risky territory and decided not to press the issue. Still, she looked down at little Helga with sympathetic eyes. The girl had resumed her previously quiet and shy demeanor, looking up at her father with what could only be described as fear in her eyes. Stella shuddered as her thoughts went to the worst possible place, but she couldn't help herself for jumping the gun. This poor kid was clearly at least starved for attention and looked almost afraid of her father. By his brash and clearly overbearing demeanor this wasn't hard to see. Stella just smiled reassuringly at Helga who looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"There, there." Stella patted her on the back, "You weren't hurting anyone. Was she, Arnold?"

Arnold had been blissfully flailing on the swing as if trying to crack the secret of the device, but noticed Helga and as if sensing her feelings he reached a hand out to her.

"Egga!" he squealed, "Egga!"

As Arnold reached his tiny chubby hand towards Helga, she too reached out and the two tykes locked hands together, both smiling sweetly, prompting the three adults to let out a simultaneous, "Aww!"

Bob rolled his eyes all the while and huffed, "Hey, hey, hey little missy. I told your big sister she was too young for boys, where do you think that leaves you?"

Reba frowned at him, "Oh come off it, Bob. They're not even out of diapers. She's just making a friend."

This didn't appear to reassure the man, but he at least didn't press the issue. Suddenly, Bob started to walk away.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, could you keep an eye on the girl?" he asked, "I gotta go find Miriam and Olga. Gotta get back home in time for the wheel." And before any of them could even respond he stomped off leaving the other three adults looking on in bewilderment.

Miles looked to Reba and said, "He seems, uh… colorful?"

"That's one way to put it." Reba moaned as she covered her eyes. "He's sort of big deal here in Hillwood, and I think that goes to his head. Runs an electronics emporium that he started himself. They do real good business but between you and me that man is just plain insufferable… bless his heart. I don't think he knows how to talk to anyone that isn't a customer or a client... and I doubt if they have it much better."

Stella and Miles exchanged glances and smiled grimly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to jump to conclusions." Miles shrugged.

"I know his wife Miriam pretty well, the poor dear. Bob does make a comfortable living for her and their girls but I can't imagine it's easy." Reba shook her head, "I don't mean to gossip."

"No, no." Miles reassured her, "I think I picked up on all that pretty quick."

Stella looked back at Helga and Arnold who were still holding hands and swinging them wildly while laughing. Reba's daughter Phoebe just looked on in silence, still sucking on her bottle.

"Well, looks like they're becoming fast friends." Miles said with a smile. "We just moved back here. I grew up in this city but I've been away since college."

Reba nodded, "I'm from Kentucky. My husband and I moved here a few years ago. It's a big change for sure, but there's a real incomparable charm to this city. It's just so alive and full of energy."

"And I'm sorry, I feel like we've been neglecting your little girl." Stella said, looking at Phoebe.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about my Phoebe." Reba said, tussling her daughter's hair which caused her to laugh. "My husband and I are just so blessed to have such a contented little girl. She never cries, never fusses, she's just the most well-adjusted little one year old I ever did see. Gets that from her father. I won't be surprised if she turns out to be a little genius. Of course, I'm biased…"

Stella smiled, "We should arrange a play date for the three of them. I'm sure we'd just love to meet your husband and get to know you socially."

"Why that sounds just delightful." Reba nodded.

Suddenly something came careening out of the blue and knocked little Arnold on the head. The impact didn't seem to hurt him but it startled him enough and he fell off the swing, landing in the sand with a thud.

"Arnold!" Stella cried out.

"Oh no!" came a new voice from nearby. An African American man came running over and retrieved the football that had hit Arnold as Stella scrambled to pick Arnold up.

"I am so sorry…" the man said, clearly embarrassed, "I was just teaching my son to catch the football and… well, when it comes to throwing he doesn't seem to know his own strength yet."

Stella quickly looked over her son who appeared slightly dazed but unhurt before she turned back to the man.

"It was an accident." she said, then laughed, "Seems we just can't avoid those, today!" She stuck out her hand, "Hi, Stella Shortman."

"Martin Johanssen." The man accepted her handshake, "Again, I'm terribly sorry. I hope he's-"

"Oh he's just fine." Stella reassured him, "It's the park. Accidents happen. Trust me, we've had closer calls today"

The man's son wobbled over to the swing set and started to wave at the other tykes.

"This is Gerald." Martin said, "Gerald tell this little boy you're sorry."

"Oh, no need to apologize, he's what… one and a half?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, just about." Martin said, "And he's already strong as an ox and running all over place. He's our second boy but keeping up with him has been challenging."

Miles laughed, "I know what you mean. Our Arnold can barely walk on his own and somehow he manages to get pretty far when we're not looking."

Stella placed Arnold back onto the swing seat, just as Gerald came stumbling over towards the swing and grabbed at the chain. Smiling at Arnold he started to shake the swing as Arnold squealed with joy. The parents looked on and laughed as Gerald did the best he could to push Arnold on the swing.

Miles tussled Arnold's hair and smiled, "Looks like the kid has his first friend."

"Ano!" Helga shrieked suddenly, as if feeling left out, but Arnold quickly returned his attention to her.

"Egga!" he cried out.

"And another." Stella smiled. Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and now Gerald all laughed together, all enjoying one another's company, "They make quite the foursome."

The union couldn't last, however as Big Bob reappeared this time accompanied by his wife and older daughter. Upon seeing them, Martin picked up Gerald and waved the others goodbye. As The Patakis drew nearer, Stella looked them over. Like Helga, her mother and sister were both blonde haired, but shared none of Bob's physiognomy. Unlike his harsher features his wife wore a much softer expression, bordering on drowsiness. His older daughter was a dead ringer for her mother, though with a notably sunnier disposition, as she came bouncing up towards the swings with noticeable pep in her step.

"Grab the girl and let's get going, Olga." Bob ordered.

"Certainly, daddy." Olga responded, "Baby sister! It's time for us to be going now. Hello Mrs. Heyerdahl!"

"Hello, Olga sweetie." Reba smiled and waved, "Hi Miriam."

"Huh?" Miriam responded in a monotone voice, "Oh, uh hi…"

Stella and Miles again glanced at one another, taking immediate notice of the woman's strange slurred speech and air of dottiness. As if Bob's general behavior hadn't made them worried about Helga's well-being his wife didn't do much to reassure them.

"Come on, Olga." Bob bellowed again, "Hurry it up. I'm not missing the wheel."

"Come on, baby sister!" the teenage girl grinned as she attempted to remove her sister from the swing, but Helga would have none of it. With all her one year old might she clung to the chain and started to scream.

"Ano!" Helga cried as she reached for Arnold, who in turn looked at her with a baffled stare.

"Oh, did you make a little friend?" Olga asked, "It's okay, I'm sure you'll see him again, don't worry."

"No!" Helga shouted, "No! No! No!"

"Oh for crying out loud, Olga, she's only one. She's not that strong!" Bob smacked himself in the forehead as Olga tried to wrestle Helga from the swings.

"She's… quite tenacious… daddy…" Olga grumbled, "Come on, baby sister, please?"

"Here." Stella intervened. Picking up Arnold she walked over towards Helga's parents. Helga immediately released her grip on the swing and allowed Olga to carry her over to them, still fixated on Arnold.

The Shortmans smiled and waved as Olga headed off to join her parents. Helga, now seemingly resigned to the situation just stared sadly in Arnold's direction.

"Don't worry, Arnold." Stella said, patting Arnold on the back, "I'm sure we'll see them again."

The End

* * *

_**I just randomly wrote this after rewatching the Journal a few months ago. Figured I could fit it into this anthology as a "prequel" of sorts.**_


End file.
